Quisiera Olvidarte
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: Orihime se encuentra devastada por la partida de Ichigo. Un año ha pasado y un inesperado visitante llega pidiendo su ayuda y quizá él hará más por ella intentando hacerla olvidar su amor por Kurosaki ¿Lo logrará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Ichigo cuando se entere?
1. Primera y Última cita

**¡Hola chicos! Les traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió y no pude evitar escribir. ¡Ojalá les guste! De antemano les agradezco y les aviso que quizá podrían necesitar un pañuelo o dos jeje *o***

_**Cursivas :**_** recuerdos**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei, A mí sólo me pertenece la historia *u***

QUISIERA OLVIDARTE

El sol comenzaba a verse más naranja a causa del atardecer. Sus rayos, que cada vez eran más débiles, se sentían muy agradables debido a que no golpeaban directo a la cara. En las calles se veía a varios estudiantes regresando de sus clases extras, niños jugando en los parques, señoras platicando, una que otra pareja tomada de la mano y a varias personas volviendo a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Entre ellas se encontraba Inoue Orihime, una chica muy hermosa con un largo y sedoso cabello naranja y grandes ojos grises. A pesar de regresar de trabajar, la joven vestía aun su uniforme escolar pues su trabajo era de medio tiempo en una pastelería después de la escuela.

Orihime caminaba sosteniendo su mochila frente a ella con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Mecánicamente dio vuelta en el parque que la llevaba directo a su hogar comenzando a andar por un largo pasillo flanqueado por enormes árboles resplandecientes. Pensar en regresar a casa sola y sobre todo en esa fecha la había puesto un poco melancólica, así que miró el reloj y cuando vio que eran las cinco de la tarde se dijo:

—Aun es temprano, creo que puedo pasar unos minutos más aquí.—Dicho esto detuvo su andar y con la mirada buscó una banca solitaria; después de unos segundos encontró una bonita banca de color azul bajo unos árboles de durazno que permitían a los rayos solares pasar hacia la banca. Decidida caminó unos pasos y al fin se sentó. Dejó su mochila junto a ella y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo mirando al cielo.

—Hoy se cumple un año desde que te fuiste.—La voz de la chica se escuchaba entrecortada y varias lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos grises; al notar que una de ellas resbalaba por su mejilla se llevó un dedo al rostro para limpiarla y un poco sorprendida se quedó mirando su propia lágrima. Distraídamente metió una mano a la bolsa delantera de su mochila donde se encontraba una hoja de papel que de inmediato presionó cerca de su corazón, recordando el día en que su gran amor la había dejado quizá para siempre.

_Orihime se encontraba agachada frente al librero de la sala tratando de alcanzar su pluma favorita. Había estado garabateando en su cuaderno después de terminar sus deberes y cuando estaba a punto de darle el toque final a su gatito bebé la dichosa pluma había decidido rodar hasta quedar debajo del mueble. Con mucho cuidado, no fuera que se moviera, gateó un par de veces y con cuidado estiró su mano hasta que al fin la encontró._

—_¡Te tengo! ¿Pensaste que podías escapar de mi? ¡Mala pluma!—Dijo la joven regañando a la pluma con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por haberla recuperado. En ese momento escuchó el timbre de llamada de su celular levantándose para ir a contestar._

—_¿Quién podrá ser? —Cuando vio la pantalla iluminada su corazón dio un salto de emoción. Sin pensarlo levantó la tapa y contestó._

—_¿Diga?_

—_¿I-Inoue?¿Có-cómo estás?—La voz de un chico se escuchaba un tanto nerviosa al otro lado del teléfono._

—_¡Hola Kurosaki-kun! Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú? —La joven estaba sin duda muy emocionada y sorprendida de recibir una llamada de Kurosaki-kun, pero por alguna razón su voz sonaba tranquila a pesar de que un ligero rubor invadía sus mejillas._

—_Bien también. Oye, ¿Estás libre mañana?—A pesar de los nervios que había sentido al principio y del trabajo que le había costado reunir el valor para llamarla, escuchar la voz de Orihime siempre tenía un efecto tranquilizador en él lo que hizo que sonriera un poco a pesar de la situación._

—_¿Mañana? Mmm… ¡Si claro! ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo Kurosaki-kun?—Al pensar en que alguna amenaza hubiera aparecido o algo malo pudiera estar pasando la voz de Orihime se volvió preocupada y alarmada._

—_Tranquila, no es nada malo. Sólo me preguntaba si… este… bueno… Si estas libre mañana quizá te-te gu-gustaría…—Las manos de Ichigo sudaban mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. Llevándose una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo y girando en la silla de su escritorio miró hacia la ventana; cerró los ojos y sin pensar en nada más dijo casi gritando:_

—_¿¡Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana!—Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De todas las cosas que creía que Kurosaki-kun pudiera haberle dicho esa era la que menos hubiera pensado. Tal fue su sorpresa que ni siquiera pudo contestar pues sentía que el corazón se saldría por su boca si hablaba o se movía siquiera._

—_¿Si-sigues a-ahí?—Preguntó Ichigo un tanto decepcionado.—Entiendo si no aceptas… Es sólo que quería pasar un tiempo contigo y platicar de algunas cosas—Ichigo dijo estas palabras con toda la sinceridad de su corazón pues realmente quería estar con esa chica y tenía algo muy importante que decirle.—Llevarte a cenar a un lugar bonito y… bueno… Ir a dar un paseo, caminar o lo que tú quieras._

—_¿En-en verdad qui-quieres salir conmigo, Kurosaki-kun?—Susurró la chica, en voz muy baja pero que Ichigo escuchó a la perfección. Orihime quería estar 100% segura de que había escuchado bien y no que se estuviera imaginando cosas._

—_¡Pues claro!—Gritó Ichigo sin pensar. De inmediato se sonrojó un poco al oír la exclamación de la joven al otro lado del teléfono—E-es decir, si. Si no quisiera no te lo estaría pidiendo tonta.—Dijo tratando de arreglar la situación fingiendo desinterés. Al oír estas palabras Orihime no pudo contenerse más y una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro aunque el joven no pudiera verla._

—_¡ME ENCANTARÍA SALIR CON KUROSAKI-KUN! E-es decir, a-acep-to.—Dijo ella imitando a Ichigo y soltando una risita que hizo a Ichigo sonreír._

—_Muy bien entonces. Paso por ti mañana a las 7. ¿Esta bien?_

—_¡Claro! Estaré esperando. ¡Hasta mañana, Kurosaki-kun!_

—_Hasta mañana Inoue. Descansa._

_Orihime se quedó unos momentos sentada en el piso y con el celular en la mano. Al parecer todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de pasar. ¿En serio su gran amor la había invitado a salir? ¿Qué debía hacer? Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía sus mejillas arder. Se levantó y volteó a ver el reloj de pared en forma de fresa y comenzó a marcar un número._

—_¿Hola? ¿Tatsuki-chan eres tu?—Dijo apresurada la chica. Definitivamente debía compartir ese momento con su gran amiga, quizá ella le daría algunos consejos o tendría la receta para calmar la enorme emoción que la invadía._

—_¿Orihime? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?—Tatsuki respondió preocupada por el tono de voz de su amiga._

—_Si o bueno no. ¡No se! — Contestó Orihime con una risita misteriosa._

—_¿Volviste a hacer tus mezclas raras para la comida? Te dije que no volvieras a mezclar pescado y chocolate, ¡Te hace ver alucinaciones!_

—_No es eso... ¡Oye! Yo no hago mezclas raras para la comida.—Dijo Orihime un tanto ofendida por el comentario de su amiga e inflando las mejillas. De inmediato recordó el motivo de su llamada y continuó.—Tatsuki-chan… ¡Kurosaki-kun me invitó a salir!_

—_¿¡Qué dices! ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades amiga! ¿Pero cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo será la cita?_

—_Jeje, pues me acaba de llamar para decirme que si estaba libre mañana porque quería salir co-conmigo—Respondió la pelinaranja un tanto apenada de contarle a su amiga.— ¡Oh Tatsuki-chan! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer!—Dijo la joven llevando su mano libre en forma de puño a la altura de su boca y moviéndose de un lado a otro._

—_Ay Orihime. ¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer? Dime a qué hora piensa pasar por ti. _

—_Dijo que vendría a recogerme a las 7._

—_¿A las siete? Perfecto. Estaré en tu casa a las 5 para ayudarte a arreglar y esas cosas.— Tatsuki era una chica bastante ruda y poco femenina, pero eso no significaba que no supiera lo importante que era una cita para una chica y al tratarse de su mejor amiga no podía fallarle._

—_¿E-en seri-o vendrás a a-ayudarme? —Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.—¡Muchas Gracias Tatsuki-chan! ¡Me siento muy feliz! Pe-pero no tienes que molestarte._

—_¿Que no tengo? Por favor Orihime, mira nada más como estas ahora, apuesto que solo debes estar pensando en el tarado de Ichigo en tu puerta con un carruaje y vestido de príncipe ¿No es así?—Orihime sólo rio nerviosa ante las palabras de su amiga; ella tenía razón. A pesar de que sólo habían pasado unos minutos entre la llamada de Ichigo y la de Tatsuki, su mente no había parado de imaginar diferentes escenas románticas: Ichigo, llegando a recogerla en un carruaje negro tirado por hermosos caballos blancos, vestido con un impresionante traje de príncipe azul con todo y corona y capa como en los cuentos de hadas. En otra, Ichigo llegaba por ella sobre una enorme y hermosa motocicleta negra para irse sólo ellos dos a recorrer el mundo; tan sólo de imaginarlo vestido con un pantalón y una chamarra de cuero con lentes oscuros hacía que su corazón se acelerara y una risita distraída saliera de su garganta._

—_Oye Orihime… Orihime… ¡ORIHIME!—Gritó la capitana del equipo de judo comprobando que tenía razón._

—_¿Eh? Jeje lo siento Tatsuki-chan— Respondió la aludida chica poniendo la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla con vergüenza._

—_Olvídalo. Te veo ahí a las 5 entonces, descansa y quiero que ya estés bañada ¿Ok? _

—_¡Si capitana, lo que usted ordene!—Contestó la pelinaranja poniéndose muy derecha e imitando el saludo militar._

—_¡Eso es, así me gusta! Oye Orihime… me alegro mucho por ti amiga.—Terminó Tatsuki cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mucho más amigable y sinceramente feliz por su amiga._

—_Muchas gracias Tatsuki-chan. Te espero mañana. Descansa.—Orihime notó el cambió y con una sonrisa cálida se despidió de su amiga profundamente agradecida._

—_No te atrevas a hacerle daño Ichigo o te las verás conmigo—Dijo Tatsuki muy seria antes de dejar su celular en la cómoda junto a su cama y meterse a bañar._

_XoXoXoXo_

_Orihime apenas había podido dormir a causa de la gran emoción que la llenaba. Además había tratado de pensar cuáles serían esas cosas de las que Kurosaki-kun quería hablar con ella ¿Le pediría que no volviera a interferir en sus batallas? ¿Le pediría que se pusiera a entrenar para ser más fuerte porque ya no estaba dispuesto a ir a salvarla cada vez? Esos pensamientos la hicieron sentir un poco triste pero una vocecilla en su interior la calmó diciendo: "Tonta, si quisiera decirte eso ¿Por qué te invitaría a salir?" Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro y nuevas preguntas volvieron a surgir ¿Le diría cuán importante era para él? ¿Le confesaría que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella? ¿Le pediría que fuera su novia? Estas preguntas hicieron que se moviera de un lado a otro en su cama muy feliz hasta que al fin se quedó dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente la joven se levantó muy temprano. Salió a hacer unas compras para el almuerzo y de algunas revistas que quizá pudieran ayudarle a arreglarse. Esa salida había consumido casi toda la mañana por lo que cuando volvió se dispuso a comer algo antes de que llegara su amiga; por una extraña razón que ella no comprendía Tatsuki-chan siempre se negaba a acompañarla con la comida y no se sentía cómoda de ser la única comiendo. Una vez que terminó sus alimentos se metió a bañar tal como le pidió su amiga. Mientras lo hacía tarareaba una canción y cuando terminó se cubrió con una bata de baño rosa para esperar a que su amiga llegara. Unos veinte minutos después tocaron a su puerta._

—_¡Hola Orihime! ¿Cómo amaneciste?—Saludó Tatsuki con las manos en los bolsillos mientras pasaba a la casa de su amiga._

—_¡Tatsuki-chan! Gracias por venir, ¡Ni siquiera he pensado en qué voy a ponerme!—Respondió muy apenada la ojigris._

—_Tranquila, Inoue-san, para eso estoy yo aquí.—Orihime miró sorprendida a la persona que estaba detrás de Tatsuki._

—_¡Ishida-kun! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Bueno, Arisawa-san me llamó esta mañana y me contó un poco la situación y dado que no tenía nada que hacer decidí venir a ayudarlas.—Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Tatsuki._

—_Claro, como sea. Bueno, pues manos a la obra.—La capitana caminó al cuarto de Orihime yendo directo a su armario. Con mirada inquisitiva pasó una a una las prendas que estaban colgadas sin que alguna en especial llamara su atención. _

—_¿Qué opinas de esto Ishida? ¿Ishida?—Tatsuki buscó a Uryu pero no lo encontró. El joven se había quedado afuera de la habitación con la cara roja.—¿Qué estás haciendo? Cómo vas a ayudarnos si ni siquiera miras la ropa.—Dijo la capitana tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a entrar pero el joven opuso resistencia._

—_Lo siento Arisawa-san ¡Pero no es correcto que entre a la habitación de una chica y menos sin su permiso!_

—_Ay por favor ¡No seas anticuado! Tómalo como un asunto de trabajo ¿Si? Además Orihime no se va a enojar ni nada ¿Verdad Orihime?_

—_¡Pa-para nada!—Exclamó ella viendo divertida la escena._

—_Mmm… ¿Y sabes a dónde piensa llevarte?—Preguntó Tatsuki mirando fijamente una blusa verde sin mangas a la que Uryu descalificó de inmediato._

—_Ahora que lo pienso… No, no me dijo.—Orihime puso un dedo en su barbilla pensando en lo que había dicho Kurosaki-kun.—Sólo mencionó que quería que fuéramos a un lugar bonito a cenar y después a pasear._

—_Típico de Kurosaki ¿Piensa que vamos a estar adivinando lo que pasa por su mente? Debió haberte dicho a dónde quería llevarte para saber que tipo de ropa ponerte.—Dijo Uryu con cara de fastidio.—Creo que tengo una idea —Dijo mirando a Orihime como pensando en los colores que le quedarían bien y el estilo de ropa que debería usar.—Vuelvo en 30 minutos. Arisawa-san, encárgate del maquillaje y los accesorios por favor.—Dicho esto se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado todos sus instrumentos de costura._

_Una vez que Uryu las dejó solas, las chicas pasaron a la parte del peinado y maquillaje. Orihime estaba realmente sorprendida por las habilidades de Tatsuki. Con mucho cuidado rizó ligeramente sus largas pestañas y le aplicó una capa de rímel negro. Después tomó la brocha y con cuidado puso un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Finalmente aplicó un poco de brillo labial rosado y con ayuda de una tenaza rizó algunos mechones de cabello._

—_¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece, Orihime?—Dijo Tatsuki permitiendo que su amiga se mirara al espejo._

—_¡Wow! Mil gracias Tatsuki-chan. Creo que sin ti no lo habría logrado. Pero ¿Cómo sabes hacer todo esto?—Dijo la pelinaranja después de hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No porque me guste el Judo y me vea ligeramente intimidante significa que de vez en cuando no pueda leer alguna que otra revista de moda y esas cosas de chicas. Siempre he pensado que es bueno saber de todo, aunque creo que la ropa y las combinaciones de colores no son lo mío, por eso traje a Ishida y sus prodigiosas habilidades y creo que no me equivoqué.—Dijo la chica llevando las manos a la cadera con suficiencia ante la mirada de admiración de Orihime._

—_Ejem. ¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó Uryu detrás de la puerta. Cuando las chicas le dieron luz verde entró con algo entre las manos._

—_¿Qué les parece?—Dijo extendiendo frente a él un vestido rojo de tirantes— Me parece que el corte tipo "A" te favorece bastante Inoue-san y el listón blanco debajo del busto le da mucha vida y un aire inocente._

—_Wow Ishida-kun está muy lindo. ¡Gracias!—Dijo la chica tomándolo de las manos de su amigo y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse.—Ahora vuelvo._

—_Realmente eres la máquina de coser humana Ishida.— El joven sólo se sonrojó ante el comentario de Tatsuki. —Bien, ¿Y con qué va a abrigarse?—Dijo la chica con un tono maternal._

—_Yo me encargo del abrigo y tu de la bolsa.—Dicho esto chocaron las palmas y se dirigieron al armario de Orihime para buscar sus respectivas tareas. Unos minutos después Orihime salió._

—_¿Cómo me veo?—Preguntó un tanto apenada y con un leve sonrojo._

—_Muy bien Inoue-san, te quedó muy bien.—Dijo Uryu acercándose a ella.—Toma ponte este suéter, te cubrirá del frío pero no obstruirá la vista hacia el vestido.—Dijo el joven ayudándola a ponerse un pequeño suéter blanco estilo torero._

—_Bien. Toma.—Tatsuki le extendió una pequeña bolsa de mano blanca.—Ya llevas todo lo necesario: brillo labial, espejo, algo de dinero, mentas y el celular. ¿Algo más?_

—_Gracias Tatsuki-chan. Jeje pero creo que me falta algo importante—Dijo la chica mirando hacia sus pies descalzos.—Ahora vuelvo.—Dicho esto la chica se metió a su propio armario para buscar unos zapatos rojos tipo bailarina con un gran moño brillante en la punta.—¿Qué les parecen?— Dijo sonriendo con las manos en la espalda mientras movía un pie para que sus amigos los vieran, recibiendo un pulgar arriba como aprobación._

—_¡Muchísimas gracias Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun!—Dijo Orihime tomando las manos de su amiga y mirando agradecida a Uryu, realmente feliz de contar con su ayuda._

—_Ya, ya, no es para tanto— respondió un poco avergonzada Tatsuki—Sólo diviértete ¿Quieres?—En ese momento el timbre de entrada sonó y volteando hacia la puerta dijo:—¡Justo a tiempo! Tu respira profundo y mírate una última vez mientras yo abro._

_Tatsuki salió de la habitación y cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa:_

—_¡Wow! ¿Quién eres tú y dónde dejaste al punk que conozco?_

—_¡¿Qué dijiste!... ¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Ichigo se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amiga en la casa de Inoue._

—_No debería sorprenderte Kurosaki, Arisawa-san sólo dice la verdad._

—_¡Ishida! ¿Tú también? ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?_

—_Pues venimos a ayudar a Inoue-san a arreglarse. Alguien—Hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra mirando al joven—no se tomó la molestia ni de invitarla antes ni de decirle a dónde la llevaría ¿Cómo iba a saber qué usar?_

—_Lo-lo siento—Contestó avergonzado Ichigo._

—_Al menos creo que no me equivoqué. Te ves realmente bien.— Terminó Tatsuki. Ichigo traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y un saco negro que sostenía con una mano sobre su hombro. En ese momento Orihime salió de la habitación dejando a Ichigo sin aliento por lo hermosa que se veía._

—_¡Oye! ¿No vas a decirle algo?—Tatsuki le dio un codazo a Ichigo en las costillas para que reaccionara pues parecía congelado._

—_¿Eh? ¡Ah si cl-claro! Te-te ves mu-muy bi-bien—Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Uryu sólo giró los ojos con reprobación ante el bobo comentario de Kurosaki—¿Nos vamos?_

—_¡Por supuesto! Nos vemos luego Tatsuki-chan e Ishida-kun ¡Muchas gracias!_

—_Olvídalo. Diviértanse ¿Si? Y no te preocupes yo cierro la casa.—Dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida con Uryu a su lado que los miraba complacido mientras se alejaban._

_Una vez que salieron a la calle Orihime caminaba muy nerviosa al lado de Ichigo. Realmente no sabía que hacer porque seguro tenía la cara del mismo color que su ropa. Comenzando a caminar hacia la derecha, Ichigo se detuvo un momento y con un gran sonrojo le ofreció el brazo a la joven que un poco apenada pero con una gran sonrisa aceptó gustosa. En esa posición se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad donde había muchos restaurantes y lugares en los que podían pasar un buen rato. Las calles estaban llenas de gente y de edificios más altos que el resto, repletos de luces y colores; a pesar de que la ciudad era tranquila el centro siempre estaba pleno y muy alegre. De vez en cuando se detenían frente a alguna tienda para ver algo que les llamaba la atención._

_A pesar de toda la gente, los dos jóvenes parecían estar concentrados sólo el uno en el otro. Platicando sobre lo que veían o de cualquier cosa, no se daban cuenta de que algunas personas se detenían a mirarlos por lo bien que se veían juntos. Después de caminar un rato muy alegres al fin se detuvieron frente un restaurante muy bonito y elegante; las puertas de cristal se encontraban abiertas y justo en medio se localizaba un hombre de traje frente a un pequeño pedestal con una libreta. A la izquierda había una terraza llena de mesas con gente platicando y comiendo muy animada. En la marquesina del lugar se podían observar las banderas de varios países para indicar que el lugar era de comida internacional._

—_Al fin hemos llegado ¿Tienes hambre?—Dijo Ichigo mirando con suavidad a una sorprendida Orihime._

—_¡Este lugar es hermoso Kurosaki-kun! No-no debiste mo-molestarte._

—_Te dije que quería llevarte a un lugar bonito ¿No? Vamos—Dijo él con una sonrisa para calmar a la joven que seguía tomándolo del brazo._

—_Buenas tardes. Tengo una reservación para dos personas.—Habló el joven dirigiéndose al encargado de la distribución de las mesas._

—_Buenas tardes señor. ¿A nombre de quién está?—Dijo el hombre muy amable mientras comenzaba a buscar en la lista que tenía enfrente._

—_Kurosaki Ichigo._

—_Kurosaki… ¡Aquí está! Pasen por favor.—El hombre tomó un par de cartas y caminando frente a ellos los condujo a una bonita mesa para dos en uno de los extremos del restaurante, junto a una de las enormes ventanas que ahora se encontraba cubierta por una persiana blanca. La mesa tenía un mantel blanco y en el centro una vela junto a un pequeño arreglo de flores lilas y azules la adornaban._

_Orihime estaba realmente sorprendida por la belleza del lugar. Sus paredes eran blancas y tenía un muro bajo que dividía la sección de fumadores y no fumadores. Además de las velas que iluminaban cada mesa, del techo colgaban unos enormes candelabros llenos de cristales. Muchos meseros iban y venían desde la cocina con los deliciosos platillos que entregaban a cada mesa._

—_Señorita, por favor.—Dijo el mesero alejando la silla de la mesa para que la chica pudiera sentarse. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y finalmente se sentó. El hombre se alejó diciendo que volvería pronto para tomar su orden dejando al fin a los jóvenes solos._

—_¿Y bien Inoue? ¿Qué te parece el lugar?_

—_Esta muy bonito Kurosaki-kun. Pero realmente creo que no debiste molestarte.—Dijo ella con una mirada seria._

—_Ya olvida eso. Mejor dime ¿Qué vas a ordenar?_

—_Mmm… No lo sé. ¡Hay tantas cosas deliciosas que no puedo decidir!—Orihime paseaba su mirada por la carta indecisa sobre lo que quería cenar.—Se me antoja esta lasaña a la boloñesa pero también este plato—Dijo señalando una fotografía de un plato de arroz amarillo con mariscos y mostrándosela al pelinaranja que se juntó mucho a ella para ver.—Pa-pae-lla, se llama._

—_¿Puedo tomar su orden caballero?—Un mesero vestido con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro llegó con una pequeña libreta y una pluma listo para anotar el pedido._

—_Para la señorita será una lasaña a la boloñesa, por favor. Y para mí que sea una paella.—Dijo el joven entregando su carta al mesero._

—_¿Puedo ofrecerles una de nuestras deliciosas cremas para iniciar? Champiñones, queso, papa…_

—_¡Yo quiero una de queso por favor!—Dijo entusiasmada Orihime._

—_Para mí que sea de champiñones._

—_¿De tomar? Puedo ofrecerle una de nuestras mejores botellas de vino, tinto o blanco._

—_Creo que hoy pasamos con el vino ¿Qué vas tomar Inoue?_

—_Una limonada mineral, por favor._

—_Que sean dos._

—_Enseguida les traigo su orden. —Dijo el hombre retirándose una vez más._

—_¿Ves? Asunto arreglado, yo pido paella, tu lasaña y probamos los dos.—Dijo él sonriéndole a la joven que se sentía muy halagada por el gesto tan amable de Kurosaki-kun._

_Después de un rato de platicar sobre el lugar y cómo es que Ichigo lo había descubierto el mesero les trajo la sopa. Los dos chicos disfrutaron mucho su respectiva crema mientras continuaban con su charla. Cuando terminaron llegaron sus platos fuertes que se veían realmente deliciosos. Cuando Orihime probó el suyo una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro mientras cortaba un pequeño trozo que con cuidado puso en su tenedor._

—_¡Está deliciosa Kurosaki-kun! ¡Pruébala!—Dicho esto extendió su tenedor hacia la boca del joven que ligeramente ruborizado probó el bocado que la joven le ofrecía._

—_Tienes razón, muy buena elección Inoue. Pero mi arroz también sabe bien. Aunque el color es un poco extraño su sabor es diferente.—Con una cara que buscaba mostrar indiferencia pero que se veía muy nerviosa el joven imitó a Orihime y con cuidado le invitó a probar su paella con su tenedor. La joven se acercó a él y con un pequeño movimiento probó el arroz._

—_¡También está deliciosa! ¡Sabía que ese plato te iba a gustar!—Bromeó la chica riendo dulcemente. Después de eso siguieron comiendo muy tranquilos y animados hasta que la expresión de Ichigo cambió por completo a una seria._

—_¿Por qué lo hiciste Inoue?—Preguntó el joven viendo directo a los ojos grises de la chica con el ceño más profundo de lo habitual._

—_¿Hacer qué, Kurosaki-kun?—Dijo ella mirándolo confundida._

—_¿Por qué aceptaste irte con Aizen sin decirme nada? Sé que ha pasado un tiempo pero creo que no habíamos podido hablar desde entonces. —Al recordar esto el joven apretó su puño con fuerza. Orihime se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta de Ichigo pues no se la esperaba; mirando al suelo y eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras dijo:_

—_Bu-bueno, ya sabes Kurosaki-kun, no tenía opción. Qué podía hacer una chica como yo frente al poder de los Espada. No-no quería que me mataran por eso me fui.—La chica mintió descaradamente esperando convencer a Ichigo de sus palabras; si él se enteraba que lo había hecho para protegerlo quién sabe que haría. Por eso se llevó una mano a la nuca y rio nerviosamente._

—_No me mientas. No mientas por favor. ¿A caso te amenazaron? ¿Te hicieron daño?—El tono de voz del joven comenzaba a sonar furioso mientras pensaba en lo que pudieran haberle hecho para convencerla._

—_No. Me fui con ellos porque quería demostrarte que era fuerte y que podía serte útil. Si me iba con ellos te dejarían en paz y quizá podrías seguir con tu vida tranquila.—Orihime olvidó por completo que intentaba mentirle y esta vez respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo mientras recordaba las razones de su partida._

—_¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿¡Entiendes!—Gritó Ichigo golpeando en la mesa con la palma de su mano, asustando a Orihime y a las personas de las mesas vecinas._

—_Lo siento Kurosaki-kun. Sé que te causé muchos problemas por ir a buscarme. Prometo que no volveré a molestarte con eso de nuevo. No volveré a ser una carga para ti.—Dijo la joven mirando a la falda de su vestido con mucha tristeza. Ya sabía que Ichigo le reclamaría por siempre depender de él. Sin embargo, en ese momento sintió como una mano fuerte y más grande se posaba sobre la suya dándole un ligero apretón para infundirle seguridad._

—_No es eso.—Dijo Ichigo bajando también la mirada.—Cuando Ukitake-san me dijo que habías desaparecido y que quizá habías muerto no podía creerlo. No puedo explicarlo pero fue una sensación horrible en el pecho. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así. No vuelvas a dejarme._

—_Lo prometo.—Dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa que hizo que Ichigo olvidara todo y a todos a su alrededor para concentrarse en ella. Al pensar en las palabras de la chica y en las que él mismo había pronunciado una mirada triste apareció en su cara. El momento se estaba acercando y él estaba cada vez más lejos de querer hacerlo._

—_Oye Inoue. Hay un lugar al que me gustaría llevarte. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya?_

—_Claro Kurosaki-kun. Me divertí mucho. Gracias.—Después de esto los jóvenes salieron del restaurante y caminaron a un parque no muy lejos de ahí. A pesar de que ya estaba oscuro unas grandes luminarias iluminaban el camino y varias personas caminaban alegres por el lugar._

—_Bueno, a partir de ahora quiero que cierres los ojos ¿Si? Confía en mi.—Dijo Ichigo parándose detrás de la joven para guiarla en lo que quedaba del camino. _

—_Siempre.—Dijo ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos._

—_Sin trampa.—Ichigo decidió que era mejor asegurarse de que no espiara, por lo que un poco nervioso llevó sus manos a los ojos de la chica impidiendo por completo que los abriera. Así, comenzaron a caminar a través del pasto ligeramente crecido y algunos árboles._

—_¿Falta mucho?—Dijo Orihime con un tono de voz urgente pero infantil llevando sus manos a las del joven._

—_Ya casi llegamos. No seas impaciente.—Respondió él fingiendo regañarla. Después de unos minutos se detuvieron y tomando a la chica ahora por los hombros le dijo:—Ya puedes abrirlos._

_De inmediato Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la vista que tenía enfrente. Un pequeño estanque lleno de nenúfares rosas y blancos que se movían con la suave brisa estaba delante de ellos. Además pequeñas luciérnagas volaban sobre él iluminándolo todo, haciendo que el lugar se viera realmente hermoso. Sin pensarlo corrió a la orilla para tratar de tomar una de las flores; realmente parecía una pequeña niñita emocionada, lo que hizo que Ichigo la observara sonriendo con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar una flor blanca se dio cuenta que Ichigo no estaba con ella. De nuevo se levantó y corrió hasta quedar frente a él. Con las manos en la espalda e inclinando su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo le sonrió ampliamente para luego decir:_

—_Ven conmigo Kurosaki-kun—Orihime extendió su pequeña mano hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa; Ichigo se perdió por unos momentos en sus ojos y después la tomó de la mano._

_Juntos se acercaron al estanque y el joven logró cortarle la flor más grande y bonita que había. Ella la tomó entre sus manos y luego lo miró con agradecimiento y un ligero rubor. Luego ella se dejó caer en el pasto palmeando el lugar que estaba a su lado para que Ichigo se sentara junto a ella._

—_Las luciérnagas son hermosas ¿No crees Kurosaki-kun?_

—_No tanto como tú—Dijo el joven volteando a verla con un sonrojo oculto por la poca luz del lugar. _

—_¿Có-cómo?—Dijo ella girando su rostro hacia él._

—_Cuando estoy contigo me siento más libre, más fuerte… Creo que puedo ser yo mismo.—Dijo acariciando apenas la suave mejilla de la chica con la yema de sus dedos—Gracias.—Dijo finalmente antes de unir sus labios con los de ella. Fue apenas un roce pero logró transmitir los sentimientos que ambos tenían. Ichigo abrió sus ojos primero sólo para ver un hermoso color rojo en las mejillas de Inoue. Eso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera y con una mirada seria volteara hacia el otro lado._

—_Lo siento mucho, Inoue. No quise aprovecharme de la situación._

—_E-está bien Kurosaki-kun. Todo está bien.—Dijo Orihime tomándolo de la mano con suavidad._

—_¡No lo entiendes! Yo no merezco esto, no cuando tengo que…—Pero no pudo terminar su frase. En ese momento sintió que el cálido cuerpo de Orihime se acercaba más al suyo mientras que la cabeza de ella se recargaba suavemente sobre su hombro._

—_Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun. Estando juntos nada puede pasar. ¿Sabes?—Dijo ella._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_Tengo miedo de volver a casa. Siento que cuando vaya a dormir tú ya no estarás conmigo o que quizá esto sea sólo un sueño. Pero no es así. ¿Cierto Kurosaki-kun?—La chica se acurrucó al lado de su amor cerrando los ojos llena de tranquilidad por estar al lado del hombre que amaba. Ichigo se quedó mirando al estanque y soltando un largo suspiro respondió:_

—_Yo siempre te protegeré, Inoue. Este ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Pero eso es algo que no puedo…—Ichigo dijo estas palabras pero Orihime no pudo escucharlo pues se había quedado dormida en su hombro con una cara que reflejaba paz._

_Los rayos de sol pasaban insistentemente por la ventana de su casa. Orihime se movió un poco y luego con un gran bostezo abrió sus ojos lentamente. De pronto recordó la noche anterior y de golpe se incorporó; Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que aun traía el vestido rojo pero no tenía zapatos._

—_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Oh, debí haberme quedado dormida anoche. ¡Qué me pasa!—Dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.—¿Qué dirá Kurosaki-kun de mi? Voy a darme un baño, a cambiarme y después iré a disculparme a su casa.—Dijo ella con un creciente sonrojo al recordar el beso que su amor le había dado. Mientras tomaba un baño rápido no podía dejar de pensar en la maravillosa noche que había pasado y en cómo hablaría ahora con Ichigo._

_Cuando salió se puso un pants blanco cómodo y una blusa rosa con un moño en cada manga. Mientras buscaba su teléfono vio en la cómoda junto a su cama la flor que Ichigo le había dado la noche anterior. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarla notó que sobre ella había una hoja blanca doblada en 4. Con curiosidad la desdobló y comenzó a leerla. Con cada línea que pasaba su expresión se volvía más asombrada; cuando llegó al final de la carta unas gruesas lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo tomó sus llaves y Salió corriendo de la casa con dirección al único lugar en el que sabía que encontraría respuestas._

_Un hombre de gran estatura, vestido con una playera blanca bajo un delantal azul y lentes se encontraba barriendo afuera de una modesta tienda. Mientras lo hacía sintió la presencia de una persona conocida y miró hacia la calle que estaba enfrente. Segundos después una chica de cabello naranja apareció corriendo y muy agitada._

—_¡Hola Inoue-dono! ¿Cómo estás?—Saludó amablemente y con una sonrisa._

—_¿Dó-dónde está Ura-Urahara-san?—Respondió ella con la mano en el estómago que le dolía a causa de venir corriendo._

—_¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás bien?—Dijo él tratando de acercarse a Orihime con una mirada preocupada. Parecía que la joven estaba llorando y un gran dolor se reflejaba en su mirada._

—_Urahara-san—Repitió ella con ojos suplicantes._

—_Adentro en la sala.—Al escuchar esto la chica corrió al interior de la casa sin siquiera mirar si había más gente o no. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la sala descorrió la puerta de madera llamando la atención del rubio._

—_Inoue-san ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

—_¿Qué signi-fi-fica esto? ¿Sabes algo, Urahara-san?—Dijo ella extendiéndole la carta y mirándolo interrogativamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

—_Ya veo—Respondió el hombre leyendo la carta y cambiando su expresión a una muy seria.—Lo siento pero no se mucho más que tú._

—_Necesito ir a la Sociedad de almas—Dijo ella más ordenando que pidiendo.—Ayúdame por favor, Urahara-san._

—_Lo siento Inoue-san pero las órdenes son estrictas. Ningún humano está permitido a entrar en la Sociedad de almas otra vez.—Dijo mirando al suelo._

—_Esto no puede ser. Tiene que haber una forma. ¡Tienes que ayudarme Urahara-san!—Gritó la chica desesperada— Necesito hablar con Kurosaki-kun. Él dijo que estaríamos juntos. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?—Orihime se dejó caer al suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Al verla en ese estado Urahara no supo qué más hacer más que acercarse a ella y ponerle una mano en el hombro. _

—_¿Por qué hizo todo eso ayer si sólo iba a dejarme?— La voz de Orihime se escuchaba entrecortada y con un toque de decepción y hasta enojo, algo increíble en ella. Pero no podía creer que Kurosaki-kun no le hubiera dicho nada.—¿Por qué me engañó?_

—_Tranquila, tranquila.—Dijo finalmente Urahara poniendo una mano en su cabeza con un gesto paternal mientras la chica lloraba desconsoladamente._

_XoXoXoXo_

Orihime se limpió una vez más las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras recordaba el día más feliz de su vida y a la vez el más triste. Con el ceño fruncido miró una última vez la carta que tenía entre las manos y la guardó de nuevo en su mochila. Respiró profundo para dejar el sentimiento a un lado y mirando la hora se levantó de la banca dispuesta a irse.

—¡Pero mira nada más Orihime! Se te hizo tarde por estar tan distraída.—Se regañó la joven intentando hacerse la fuerte.

Reanudando la marcha que había comenzado hacía una hora, continuó caminando por el parque aun con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas. Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en una esquina vio algo que la dejó paralizada. Una gran abertura negra como si fuera una boca apareció detrás de unos árboles cerca del suelo.

—¿Una garganta?—Se dijo la joven con miedo en la voz. Sin embargo al pensar en el peligro que podrían correr las personas que caminaban por el parque corrió al lugar en el que la había visto. Cuando llegó confirmó sus sospechas al ver a una persona tendida en el suelo con una mano en las costillas y rodeada de sangre. Despacio se fue acercando al invasor y calculando que no podría hacerle daño por las heridas que tenía con un poco de miedo le preguntó:

—¿Qui-quién eres T-tú?—En ese mismo instante se llevó la mano derecha a la solapa del saco donde se encontraban sus pasadores. Al escucharla el sujeto volteó a mirarla con una cara un tanto amenazante pero surcada por el dolor de las heridas. Cuando al fin pudo verle la cara Orihime dejó caer su mochila y se llevó ambas manos a la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Dios mio! Tú eres…

XoXoXo

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Ojalá no me odien por hacer sufrir a Orihime u.u ¿Quién creen que haya llegado? ¡Cualquier duda, reclamo o comentario será bienvenido!**

**Mil gracias por leer y espero sus reviews *u***

**¡Besos y dejen reviews please! ^u^**


	2. Recuerdos y Arrepentimiento

**¡Hola chicos! Por fin traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ya volví a la escuela y bueno ahora no me queda tiempo para nada así que las actualizaciones serán un poco más lentas ¡Lo siento! Espero que les guste este capítulo y de una vez les digo que ya estoy planeando el tercero así que quizá no tarde tanto.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron, la pusieron en favoritos o en follow y sobre todo a quienes dejaron reviews ¡Ustedes me motivan a seguir!**

***Rosita: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Y qué te digo… ¡Yo también muero porque eso pase en el manga! ¡Kubo-sensei por favor!**

***Mariel Solemi15: Bueno Mariel-chan ahora sabrás por qué se fue Kurosaki-kun y lo que decía la carta. ¡Espero te guste! Mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus ánimos. *u* por cierto, lamento mucho no haberlo subido cuando acordamos, pero nomás no pude. u.u**

***Ichihime tsuki: Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz que te haya gustado tanto, pero no odies a Ichigo (o no mucho) please!**

***Annyelica: ¡NOOOO! Annyelica-chan, en un fic mio JAMÁS verás que Ichigo deje a Orihime por Rukia. Eso no me gusta y sería un horror para mi! No te preocupes, en este capítulo se responderán algunas de tus dudas, espero te guste!**

***Anónimo: No por favor, no me odies! ToT Espero te guste este capítulo y que no te deje tan mal como el otro!**

**De nuevo mil gracias a ustedes chicas, sus comentarios me hacen querer escribir.**

**Disclaimer: Ya aplicado.**

**XoXoXo**

La noche caía tranquila en el Seireitei, el lugar donde vivían los Shinigamis pertenecientes al Gotei 13 o aquellos considerados como útiles para la Soul Society. A pesar de que a últimas fechas no había habido nadie que cubriera ese perfil, en esta ocasión era diferente. En una pequeña casa a las afueras del octavo escuadrón se encontraba la persona más útil y necesaria para la Soul Society que jamás había existido: Kurosaki Ichigo.

El muchacho acababa de regresar a su modesta vivienda, una donación del "siempre amable y sexy" Capitán Kyoraku, después de un día de fastidioso trabajo con el noveno escuadrón. Desde el instante en que el joven llegó al Seireitei fue asignado a un escuadrón que lo ayudaría a perfeccionar sus habilidades como shinigami. Una vez que completara su entrenamiento ahí, sería asignado a un nuevo escuadrón. Por esa razón ahora estaba con el noveno.

Sin embargo para él más que un entrenamiento era un verdadero fastidio, particularmente ese día. El capitán Muguruma (como lo había obligado a llamarlo ese maldito Kensei) lo había hecho entregar un ejemplar de la Revista de Comunicación Seireitei a cada Capitán y Teniente. Lo peor no era tener que ir a visitar cada escuadrón, lo peor era que por órdenes expresas de ese bastardo tenia que entregar personalmente el ejemplar. Por lo tanto, si el Capitán, Teniente o ambos se encontraban fuera de las instalaciones de su escuadrón tenía que ir a buscarlos.

Un marcado ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto aparecieron en su rostro al tiempo que se quitaba el uniforme negro para tomar un baño relajante y poder dormir. Mientras el agua de la ducha recorría su bien trabajado cuerpo el recuerdo de cómo había llegado ahí inundó su mente.

—_Oye Renji… ¿Qué diablos hago aquí? ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudo esperar a que terminara de trabajar?— Decía Ichigo con los brazos cruzados mientras seguía al Teniente por un largo corredor._

—_No lo sé. Pero debe ser algo o muy malo o muy bueno, porque el Capitán General dijo que necesitaba verte de inmediato._

—_Tsk. ¿Y desde cuándo tiene tanta prisa por verme?_

—_Con permiso—Dijo Renji mientras las enormes puertas del 1er escuadrón se abrían dejando ver a todos los capitanes dentro._

_La mirada de Ichigo se volvió seria al ver las expresiones de enojo, preocupación y hasta tristeza por parte de los capitanes. _

—_¿Qué esta ocurriendo?—Dijo al fin cuando todos voltearon a mirarlo._

—_Kurosaki Ichigo—Habló el Capitán General—Has sido convocado aquí porque hemos tomado una decisión muy importante que debe ser acatada de inmediato._

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguna amenaza?— Las manos de Ichigo se dirigieron a Zangetsu instintivamente._

—_Tranquilízate. La decisión que hemos tomado es la siguiente: a partir de ahora serás entrenado aquí en el Seireitei para convertirte en un verdadero Shinigami. A sí podrás aprender a controlar tu poder por si es que llegamos a necesitarlo de nuevo.—El joven se quedó un momento en silencio procesando la información._

—_¿Hemos?—Dijo con un tono extrañado—¿Quiénes?_

—_Los aquí presentes y yo._

—_No lo sé, tendría que dejar mi trabajo a medio tiempo y aun así la escuela no deja mucho tiempo…_

—_Creo que no estás entendiendo. Al venir aquí a entrenar perderás todo contacto con el mundo real. No escuela, no trabajo, no amigos ni familia. Sólo entrenamiento._

—_¿Qué? Yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo simplemente darme la vuelta y dejar a las personas que quiero desprotegidas._

—_Eso no sucederá.—Habló Byakuya entrando en la conversación.—El 13vo escuadrón tiene ordenes expresas de enviar a los shinigamis más fuertes inferiores a Teniente para asegurar la Ciudad de Karakura._

—_¿Y por qué habría yo de confiar en ustedes?—Preguntó desafiante el joven._

—_¿Insinúas que somos incapaces de cuidar la Ciudad?—Contra atacó Byakuya con una mirada de furia._

—_¡Pero claro que no! ¿Cómo podría yo decir algo así? Si después de todo no fueron ustedes los que desterraron a sus compañeros Shinigamis buenos y dejaron al loco de Aizen aquí y tampoco fueron los que no pudieron evitar que ese maldito se llevara a Inoue, ni le dieron la espalda cuando ella siempre ha estado ahí, ayudándolos y curándolos.—Ichigo no se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba sus manos formaron un puño y una mirada furiosa apareció en su rostro._

—_Veo que te preocupas mucho por Inoue Orihime y su seguridad.—Habló Yamamoto._

—_¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Ella es fuere pero no tanto como para enfrentar poderosos enemigos. No quiero que nada malo vuelva a ocurrirle.—En ese momento las miradas suaves y sonrisas de entendimiento que recibió del Capitán Ukitake y de Unohana-san aunadas a la pícara del Capitán Kyoraku lo hicieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas._

—_E-es decir, ni a ella ni al resto de mis amigos.—Trató de justificarse evadiendo las miradas de los capitanes.—Pero… ¿Podrán venir a visitarme no?_

—_¡Negativo!—Exclamó el Capitán general azotando su bastón en el piso—La presencia de humanos en el Seireitei queda estrictamente prohibida a partir de hoy. Nuestra prioridad es evitar a toda costa que ellos sigan involucrándose en asuntos de la Sociedad de Almas._

—_Pues no lo haré. Si eso significa dejarla me niego.—Ichigo miró a los ojos al anciano con determinación. Esta vez no l e importaron las miradas sorprendidas. ¿Cómo podría dejarla ahora que había comenzado a sentir algo por ella y que sorprendentemente estaba decidido a decirle?_

—_Creo que no he sido claro. Esto no es una negociación. Te quedarás aquí y eso es todo. Es indispensable que aprendas a controlar tus poderes. E so si no quieres perderlos._

—_¿Me está amenazando?—Dijo Ichigo sacando a Zangetsu._

—_Tranquilo Ichigo-kun. No es nada de eso, lo que Genryuusai-sensei trata de decir es que necesitas volverte más fuerte y debes poder controlar tus poderes no sólo por el bien de la Soul Society sino por el bien de Orihime-chan._

—_Es por eso que ella debe quedarse en su mundo y tú aquí entrenando ¿O es que quieres ponerla en peligro de nuevo y no ser capaz de protegerla? Mientras estés en ese estado de descontrol sólo la estarías arriesgando al peligro. Así sólo eres una amenaza para ella.—Volvió a hablar Byakuya harto de la necedad de Ichigo._

—_Deben prometer que la protegerán—Habló al fin Ichigo con los ojos cerrados y expresión de derrota. —Y quiero poder despedirme._

—_Tranquilo Ichigo-kun, no es como si fuéramos a secuestrarte. Puedes ir a resolver todos tus pendientes. El domingo te esperamos aquí. —Dijo el Capitán Kyoraku pasándole un brazo por el hombro y dándole unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras._

Ichigo salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello. Ahora que recordaba las palabras de Kyoraku-san sonrió amargamente pues de verdad parecía que lo habían secuestrado. Ya había pasado un año desde que había llegado ahí y no le habían permitido visitar a su familia o amigos ni una sola vez.

Tomó el viejo pants y la playera que utilizaba para dormir y mientras se lo ponía observó el dibujo de una linda chica pelinaranja sosteniendo un gatito para mostrárselo a quien parecía ser él. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras pasaba el dedo índice sobre la cara de Orihime-dibujo.

—Demonios, ya me parezco al viejo, añorando un retrato.—Dijo amargamente mientras se dirigía a su cama. Le dirigió una última mirada al dibujo pegado en la pared frente a su escritorio y con pesadez se dejó caer en la cama y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza los recuerdos lo invadieron de nuevo.

_El joven caminaba despacio hacia su casa a pesar de que ya había anochecido. La voz del viejo Capitán aún resonaba en su cabeza diciéndole que debía abandonar a su familia y amigos para convertirse en el guardaespaldas personal de la Soul Society. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a sus amigos? ¿Qué excusa le inventaría a Yuzu y Karin? Seguro se sentirían muy tristes y solas. Ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera un dolor en su pecho. De pronto un par de ojos grises invadieron su mente. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a ella?_

_Sin darse cuenta se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su casa. Entró y se quitó los zapatos para ir directo a su habitación, pero una voz gruesa e inusualmente seria llamó su atención:_

—_Buenas Noches Ichigo.—Saludó Isshin sentado en el sofá individual junto a una lámpara._

—_Viejo, qué bueno que estas despierto. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.—Respondió el joven tocándose la cabeza con cansancio._

—_Relájate. Ya lo sé todo ¿Debes irte no es así?—Ichigo le dirigió una mirada sorprendida._

—_¿Cómo…?_

—_¿Qué cómo lo sé? Ay Ichigo era de esperarse. Así es como trabaja la Soul Society._

—_Bueno, ahora que lo sabes debemos pensar en una excusa para Karin y Yuzu; ellas aun son jóvenes y yo no quiero que sufran. Esto es algo… algo…_

—_Cálmate, yo me encargo de ellas ¿Pero y tú? ¿Estas feliz con esto?_

—_Yo no… es decir, si. Me preocupan mis amigos y su seguridad, ya sabes, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki… Inoue. —Cuando pronunció ese nombre su mirada se hizo más profunda._

—_¿Sabes hijo? Siempre hay opción, puedes elegir tu propio camino. Yo lo hice._

—_Viejo…_

—_Yo elegí a la mujer que amaba y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo con ella. Puedes hacer lo mismo._

—_Por eso es que me voy, para ganar el poder suficiente para protegerla. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que nada le ocurra. Tu mejor que nadie deberías entenderme.—Isshin miró con profunda tristeza el enorme retrato de Masaki que se encontraba en la pared y luego miró a Ichigo._

—_Comprendo. Yo sólo… no quiero que te arrepientas de ello._

—_Gracias viejo.—Dijo Ichigo sonriéndole a su padre. Como respuesta obtuvo una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo tiró al suelo._

—_¡Maldito! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?_

—_No podía desaprovechar ¡Tenías la guardia totalmente baja!—Dijo guiñándole un ojo y elevando su pulgar derecho._

—_Y dime hijo, ¿Cuándo deberás dejar el nido de amor que tus hermosos padres construyeron para ti?—Dijo el hombre ahora con gruesas lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de repulsión y contestó:_

—_El domingo._

—_¿¡El domingo!? ¡Santo cielo! Eso no es nada. Bueno, pues empieza a hacer llamadas porque no tienes toda la vida para despedirte… Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con la linda Orihime-chan—Dijo Isshin poniendo cara de pícaro._

—_¡Ya quisieras Don Juan!—Ichigo le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara pero su padre se cubrió cruzando los brazos frente al rostro. Con un movimiento rápido, Ichigo le dio una patada en el estómago que lo hizo volar._

—_¡Hasta mañana viejo loco!—Ichigo le dio la espalda a su padre y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. De verdad ya estaba empezando a extrañar sus locuras. ¡¿Qué rayos?! No es que se fuera a ir para toda la vida ¿O si?_

_Entro a su recamara y botando su chamarra en la silla de su escritorio se sentó en la orilla de su cama y colocando los antebrazos sobre sus piernas se detuvo un minuto a pensar "¿Qué debo hacer primero?" Después de eso decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Orihime. ¿Pero cómo? No podía hablarle por teléfono y decirle simplemente: "Hola Inoue ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes qué? Te llamo para decirte que me voy porque el tiempo que pasamos juntos estos días me vale un carajo y prefiero ser un shinigami."_

_Parte de eso era cierto porque sí prefería ser un mejor shinigami, pero todo era por el bien de ella, porque no tuviera que llorar por su causa otra vez. Mientras todos esos pensamientos se enredaban en su cabeza algo pasó como un rayo por su mente. Se levantó de inmediato y fue a buscar su mochila al armario. Rebuscó un poco en su interior y sacó un volante del tamaño de una postal en el que se anunciaba un elegante restaurante por el que había pasado una vez. Volteó el volante y encontró un número telefónico junto a la leyenda "Reservaciones". Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número._

—_Restaurante Mizumi, buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Contestó una amable voz femenina._

—_Hola. Quisiera saber si aun puedo hacer una reservación para mañana en la noche._

—_Oh lo siento señor pero nosotros no hacemos reservaciones de un día para otro y menos tan tarde._

—_Ya veo. ¡Demonios!_

—_Pero está bien, déjeme ver si tenemos algo. ¿Cuántas personas y a qué hora?_

—_2 personas a las 8:00 pm._

—_Mmm… déjeme ver… ¡Ah! ¡Esta de suerte señor! Justo acaban de cancelar. Entonces, 2 personas a las 8:00. ¿A nombre de quién?_

—_Kurosaki Ichigo_

—_Muy bien señor Kurosaki, lo esperamos mañana. ¡Que pase linda noche!_

—_Si, si gracias._

_Bien, ya tenía una reservación, ahora sólo le faltaba invitar a Inoue y que ella aceptara. Sin deslizar la pantalla de su celular buscó en sus contactos y presionó el botón marcar. Cuando escuchó la voz de la chica, la sensación de ansiedad que tenía desapareció y se sintió muy tranquilo. Menos mal que ella había aceptado tener una cita con él, lástima que esa sería su primera y quizá la última cita, porque a pesar de que no se iría por siempre, tampoco podía obligarla a esperarlo._

_Cuando terminó de hablar con Orihime notó que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras su ceño se hacía más profundo. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera reaccionando así por una chica? Él, que era sólo un punk peleonero y desinteresado en el amor, pero como alguna vez había escuchado "A todos les llega la hora" y Orihime había logrado traspasar la barrera que de algún modo él había construido desde la muerte de su madre. _

_Desde hacía un tiempo ellos se habían vuelto más cercanos. La acompañaba a su casa o la esperaba afuera de la pastelería cuando Ikumi-san no lo obligaba a hacer cosas raras o los entrenamientos del club en turno se lo permitían. A cambio ella le llevaba todos los días una de las sobras que su jefe le regalaba. Era realmente divertido ver su expresión "enojada" cuando le llamaba sobras a sus panes. Pero lo que definitivamente los había acercado más era el hecho de que Orihime se había convertido en algo así como su maestra privada._

_A pesar de que se encontraba todavía por encima del promedio de estudiantes, con tantos hollows que vencer y el tiempo que se había ausentado por la batalla de invierno habían afectado sus calificaciones. La maestra le había sugerido que le pidiera ayuda a Ishida. ¡Si claro, le pediría ayuda a esos cuatro ojos sabiondo para que luego le echara en cara sus habilidades superiores! Esa opción estaba descartada, pero un día al pasar frente a la tabla de resultados se encontró con el nombre de Inoue en tercer lugar y recordó que ella también era muy inteligente. Sin dudarlo fue a preguntarle y ella aceptó. _

_A partir de ese momento se reunían dos veces a la semana, martes y viernes, para estudiar 2 horas. Al principio era un día en su casa y otro en la de ella, pero gracias a las estupideces de su padre terminaron haciéndolo en casa de ella. Al principio le pesaba un poco, pero gracias a la forma tan fácil en que ella hacía parecer todo, el tiempo para estudiar comenzó a reducirse y el sobrante lo usaban para platicar o comer algo. Fue así que comenzó a conocerla mejor, al grado de lograr reconocer sus gestos y saber el significado de cada uno y hasta comenzaba a ansiar que llegara el martes y el viernes. Ella no sólo era hermosa por fuera sino por dentro también y gracias a todo ese tiempo juntos es que ahora no podía dejarla._

_Los rayos del sol entraban por entre la cortina blanca que cubría su ventana. Ichigo se dio la vuelta para evitarlos y seguir durmiendo otro poco pero un gran alboroto en la parte de abajo de su casa lo hizo prácticamente imposible. Tomó la camiseta blanca con la que dormía y se la puso para bajar a ver qué rayos sucedía. Cuando entró a la sala Yuzu corrió a abrazarlo con gruesas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas._

—_¡¿Por qué onii-chan?! ¿Por qué te vas a ir así? Entiendo que lo que vas a hacer es muy importante pero… ¡Es mucho tiempo!_

—_Oye Ichi-nii ¿Y a qué parte vas a ir? Vas a tomar muchas fotos ¿no? Wow, nunca pensé que harías algo así y de improviso.—Ichigo se separó de Yuzu y con una mirada intrigada les preguntó:_

—_¿De qué están hablando?_

—_¿Cómo que de qué? ¡Pues de tu viaje a África!_

—_¿¡África!?—Exclamó el joven sorprendido.—¡Pero qué…!_

—_¡Hijo!—interrumpió Isshin—Seguro que es la emoción niñas. ¿Cómo no recuerdas que mañana sales para África en una misión humanitaria a la que te inscribiste? _

—_¡Tu!—Dijo Ichigo mirando irritado a su padre. ¿Así que esa era la mentira que les había inventado? ¿No podía elegir algo más sutil? Pero ni modo tendría que seguir la farsa.—Claro, África. Es que aún no me lo creo niñas por eso no quiero hablar mucho de eso, sólo les diré que haré lo posible por regresar pronto._

—_¿Nos llamarás?—Preguntó Yuzu aun llorando—¿Escribirás?—Dijo Karin._

—_Lo intentaré pero al lugar al que vamos no creo que haya teléfono o que siquiera haya oficina de correos pero en cuanto pueda lo haré.—Dijo poniéndoles una mano en la cabeza a cada una._

_Después de eso, el día pasó muy rápido pues sus hermanas quisieron aprovechar todo el tiempo posible a la vez que lo obligaban a "preparar su maleta para el viaje". Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 5:30 y la hora de ir por Orihime se acercaba. Se metió a bañar y luego buscó en su armario algo decente que ponerse. El día que pasó frente al restaurante vio a varias personas vestidas de traje así que supuso que ir de mezclilla no sería lo mejor. Cuando terminó de vestirse se miró al espejo, se puso desodorante y un poco de colonia y salió con rumbo a casa de Orihime._

_Realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo, tanto que él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse y sobre todo cuando ella lo tomó del brazo mientras caminaban. Estar con ella en ese bonito lugar (qué bueno que no se había equivocado, la comida había estado deliciosa y el restaurante era muy acogedor) había hecho que se olvidara por un rato del verdadero propósito de esa salida, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Orihime, se sentía menos capaz de dejarla._

_Después de la cena la había llevado a un bonito lugar junto al estanque y ahí se había atrevido a hacer algo que ni en sus más locos sueños habría pensado: ¡La había besado! Sus labios eran tan suaves y deliciosos que no se sentía capaz de separarse de ella y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Pero de pronto recordó que tendría que alejarse de ella y la culpa lo invadió por completo. No podía hacerle eso, no era justo pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora la chica estaba recostada en su hombro como en una típica película de romance de esas que a veces veía Yuzu; la escena era perfecta para confesarse sus sentimientos e iniciar una relación que duraría por siempre. Pero eso sólo pasaba en las películas. La realidad, su realidad era muy distinta; dando un gran suspiro y sintiendo un vacío en el estómago comenzó a hablar:_

—_Yo siempre te protegeré, Inoue. Este ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Pero eso es algo que no puedo…— Antes de continuar escuchó un suspiro por parte de la joven que lo hizo voltear sólo para darse cuenta que Orihime estaba dormida de forma pacífica y con una expresión feliz. En ese momento no podía sentir otra cosa más que odio por si mismo. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Aunque al menos así no tendría que verla sufrir, porque a pesar de que ella jamás intentaría detenerlo seguro que dolería._

_Mientras pensaba en esto Ichigo se quedó mirando a Orihime; realmente era hermosa, su piel era suave y muy blanca, sus labios rosados y pequeños y el cabello cayéndole sobre las mejillas completaba el cuadro. El joven recargó su cabeza unos segundos en la de ella y con un nuevo suspiro se levantó con ella en brazos para llevarla a casa. Aunque no era muy tarde, la gente ya no pasaba por ahí, así que no había problema de que alguien pensara cosas raras. Cuando pasaba por el parque que conducía directo a la casa de Inoue una voz masculina lo tomó por sorpresa:_

—_¡Ahhh! Kurosaki-san ¿Tu también aprovechas la calma de la noche para dar un paseo tranquilo por el parque?_

—_¡Urahara-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo Ichigo girándose para ver de frente al hombre. Cuando lo hizo, Urahara notó a Orihime en sus brazos y se acercó a ellos._

— _Pues ya te lo dije, aprovechando para dar un paseo. ¿Y cómo tomó esta linda jovencita las noticas?—Dijo mirándola con pena._

—_Yo… no pude decírselo._

—_¡Pero qué cruel Kurosaki-san!—Dijo el hombre ocultándose detrás de su abanico—Eso no es muy honesto de tu parte._

—_Ya lo sé pero no quise arruinarle la noche y hacerla sufrir._

—_¡Ah claro! Cuando se despierte mañana y vea que te has ido sin avisarle se va a sentir muy tranquila porque al menos no le arruinaste la noche. ¡Qué considerado!—Ichigo le dedicó una mirada molesta, pero sabía que tenía razón._

—_Yo solamente quería que fuera feliz. No quería verla sufrir._

—_Eso es un poco egoísta ¿No crees? ¿No será que el que no quería sufrir eras tú?_

—_¡Claro que no! Lo hice por su bien. _

—_Esta bien, esta bien. Yo sólo quiero que no te arrepientas después. Pobre Orihime-chan—Dijo mirándola de nuevo para luego desaparecer de la vista de Ichigo._

_Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de Orihime Ichigo buscó con un poco de dificultad las llaves de la chica dentro del bolso que Tatsuki le había dado. Una vez que las encontró se metió y fue directo a la recámara de Orihime. Con cuidado la acomodó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Buscó una manta en el armario y la cubrió con ella. Mientras ponía el nenúfar sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama, Orihime se dio la vuelta mientras decía: "Yo también te amo Kurosaki-kun" con una gran sonrisa y abrazando su almohada. Ichigo sonrió y salió de la habitación._

_Al pasar por el comedor encontró unos cuantos papeles desordenados en la mesa. Al prestarles atención vio que se trataba de un dibujo, seguramente hecho por Orihime, en el que ella sostenía un pequeño gato blanco y con una enorme sonrisa se lo mostraba a él. De nuevo una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en su rostro y sin dudarlo guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su camisa. En otra parte de la mesa, había unas hojas blancas y unas plumas; después de pensarlo unos segundos tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir:_

_Inoue:_

_Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de decir esto, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo_

_Antes. Cuando te vi tan hermosa no pude arruinar el momento aunque sabía que este final llegaría, pero es algo que debo hacer. Y aunque todo lo que te dije es sincero, no puedo estar contigo._

_Me voy. _

_Tengo que irme para conseguir el poder para protegerte, así nunca más tendrás que llorar_

_Por mi debilidad. Sé que no tengo derecho a decir esto pero el tiempo que pasé _

_A tu lado fue el más feliz que he tenido en mucho tiempo y créeme que esto es muy doloroso para mí pero es el final._

_No es que me vaya a ir para siempre, pero no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me tome ser digno de cuidarte y no sería capaz de pedirte que me esperes. Vive tu vida y sigue avanzando, que las cosas que compartimos pronto quedarán atrás._

_Espero que sepas que eres una persona gentil y que siempre llenaste mi corazón con_

_Esperanza y luz. Sigue así y vive feliz. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi. _

_Cuídate mucho por favor. Siempre estaré contigo._

_Adiós._

_Yo siempre te…_

_Ichigo._

_Después de esto el joven puso la carta sobre la flor y salió de la casa de Orihime. En el camino llamó a Ishida y Chad para comunicarles su decisión. Después de escucharlos por un buen rato sobre lo desconsiderado que era con ellos y con Orihime por avisarles hasta el último momento, terminaron deseándole suerte y amenazándolo con que si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear con Ishida mejor que no volviera. Él simplemente les pidió que cuidaran a su familia y a Orihime y también ellos. Finalmente el domingo a primera hora partió al Seireitei._

XoXoXoXo

—¿Una garganta?—Se dijo Orihime con miedo en la voz. Sin embargo al pensar en el peligro que podrían correr las personas que caminaban por el parque corrió al lugar en el que la había visto. Cuando llegó confirmó sus sospechas al ver a una persona tendida en el suelo con una mano en las costillas y rodeada de sangre. Despacio se fue acercando al invasor y calculando que no podría hacerle daño por las heridas que tenía con un poco de miedo le preguntó:

—¿Qui-quién eres T-tú?—En ese mismo instante se llevó la mano derecha a la solapa del saco donde se encontraban sus pasadores. Al escucharla el sujeto volteó a mirarla con una cara un tanto amenazante pero surcada por el dolor de las heridas. Cuando al fin pudo verle la cara Orihime dejó caer su mochila y se llevó ambas manos a la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Dios mio! Tú eres… ¡Grimmjow!—El espada la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Qué suerte tenía de haber aparecido en la ciudad donde vivía su peor enemigo.

XoXoXo

**¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá les haya gustado, de verdad intenté hacer a Kurosaki-kun lo menos OOC posible pero creo que en la parte final no pude. u.u Espero sus comentarios sobre la carta porque créanme que me costó muchos dolores de cabeza saber qué le iba a poner.**

**Bueno, ya supieron quien llegó y aunque quizá esperaban a alguien más les digo que ese alguien más no me agrada mucho así que bueno… prefiero a Grimmjow.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias. **

**¡Review please!**

**^o^**


	3. Primer Día

**¡Hola chicos! Como les dije, ya tenía este capítulo planeado así que de inmediato comencé a escribirlo. Sé que me tarde un poquito pero, ahhh! La tarea es mi enemiga número uno u.u Espero de verdad que les guste y a partir de ahora comienza el desarrollo de la relación con Grimmjow, pero no se preocupen pronto habrá Ichihime jeje!**

**Agradecimientos: De verdad les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, que hayan puesto en alerta o en favoritos, su apoyo me hace muy feliz.**

***Fertrms716: Fer-san, mil gracias por pasarte a leer mi historia te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y comentario. Jeje, imaginé que todos esperarían a Ulquiorra, pero como lo dije él no me agrada mucho, en cambio Grimmjow es mi amor espada jeje! Si lo sé Ichigo se ve un poco malo… ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!**

***Nanananabatmaan: Mil gracias por tu comentario y déjame decirte que tu Nick me causó mucha risa *u* Ahhh pues ya veremos en qué acaba esa pelea por la pelinaranja, pero las cosas para Ichi no serán tan fáciles.**

***Kumikoson4: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Siii! Una oportunidad para Grimmjow! Jeje ^u^ Pues sí, por ahora las cosas no serán tan simples para Kurosaki-kun, pero eso sí, no se va a quedar atrás. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

***Mell Dragneell15: ¡Oh Mell-chan! ****¡De Nuevo lo hice! De verdad tenía planeado subirlo anoche pero ¡Ah! No pude… en fin, aquí está y espero que sea de tu agrado. Por ahí puse otro pequeño fan service y de nuevo es en el baño muajajaja! Gracias por tu apoyo amiga. ¡Disfrútalo!**

***hisis-chan: ¡Gracias por el cumplido a la carta! Me alegra que te haya gustado, no quería hacerla taaan cursi pero si que demostrara los sentimientos de Ichigo. No te preocupes, no tengo la más mínima intención de hacer sufrir a mi Grimmjow, pero aun no sé cómo no hacerlo u.u Por lo del rencuentro, todavía falta un poco pero será… bueno ya lo sabrás.**

***Carlita SVT: ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo Carlita-san! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

***Annyelica: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Annyelica-chan. Pues si, habrá triangulo amoroso, ya verás como se desarrolla. Por lo pronto habrá un poquito más de Grimmjow/Orihime pero no te preocupes, las cosas mejorarán jeje. Cómo crees, no me ofendiste *o* está bien, quizá yo habría pensado lo mismo porque también me ha pasado, pero ten la seguridad de que aquí esas cosas feas no se admiten… XD**

***Some no mai: ¡Discúlpame por favor! Sé que me he retrasado con la del ser supremo, pero es que esta idea ya la tenía. Te prometo que a partir de mañana ya empiezo a trabajar el nuevo capítulo de la otra y en cuanto esté te lo subo *u* Volviendo a esta Historia: ¡Mil gracias por darle tu apoyo a esta historia también! Me hizo muy feliz leer tu comentario. Pues si, Ulquiorra no me gusta, no me lo imagino con Orihime ¬_¬ Si, perdona a Ichi.*u***

***Coco de Cocolandia: WOW! Eres de las mías! Bueno, yo si soy 100% Ichihimista, pero odio todo lo que tenga que ver con Ichigo sin Orihime. Mil gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el desarrollo de la relación con Grimmjow sea de tu agrado.**

***Nypsy: jajajajaja Ahora sí me hiciste reír con tu comentario! Tienes razón ¿Por qué limitarse a un solo guapo si se pueden tener dos? XD pero bueno, por ahora creo que eso no pasará u.u Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sí Ichigo salió cobarde, hasta Urahara se lo dijo. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**De nuevo mil gracias a todas por su apoyo y sin más las dejo empezar.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya aplicado. **

**XoXoXoX**

_Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de Orihime Ichigo buscó con un poco de dificultad las llaves de la chica dentro del bolso que Tatsuki le había dado. Una vez que las encontró se metió y fue directo a la recámara de Orihime. Con cuidado la acomodó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Buscó una manta en el armario y la cubrió con ella. Mientras ponía el nenúfar sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama, Orihime se dio la vuelta mientras decía: "Yo también te amo Kurosaki-kun" con una gran sonrisa y abrazando su almohada. Ichigo sonrió y salió de la habitación._

_Al pasar por el comedor encontró unos cuantos papeles desordenados en la mesa. Al prestarles atención vio que se trataba de un dibujo, seguramente hecho por Orihime, en el que ella sostenía un pequeño gato blanco y con una enorme sonrisa se lo mostraba a él. De nuevo una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en su rostro y sin dudarlo guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su camisa. En otra parte de la mesa, había unas hojas blancas y unas plumas; después de pensarlo unos segundos tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir._

_Con cada palabra de despedida sentía que su corazón se oprimía de dolor. Pero esa era la única forma de poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho de protegerla siempre. Cuando llegó a la última línea se detuvo en seco. "Yo siempre te…" Por más que su alma le gritaba por poner lo que sentía él sabía que no era justo para ella ¿Con qué derecho le decía eso y luego la dejaba? Con cuidado dobló la hoja y la puso sobre la flor en la recámara de Orihime. Antes de salir la miró una vez más y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella; evitando despertarla con sus movimientos, tomó su cara con ambas manos y la besó en los labios. Un beso que guardaría para siempre en su mente y corazón. Con los ojos cerrados recargó su frente en la de ella y con voz baja le dijo: "Perdóname" antes de salir de la habitación y de su vida._

XoXoXoXo

Después de las batallas en las que los Shinigamis habían ido a luchar y asesinar a los espadas, es decir, después de la derrota de Aizen, el Hueco Mundo había vuelto a ser un lugar tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe, perturbado únicamente por peleas ocasionales entre los arrancar sobrevivientes o aquellos hollows que buscaban avanzar en la cadena evolutiva. Es en este lugar donde uno de los poquísimos Espadas que quedaban, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, se había recuperado de su difícil batalla contra el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo y también era el lugar que ahora lo expulsaba a través de una garganta que había aparecido detrás de él y que sin razón aparente se lo había tragado para enviarlo a quién sabe dónde.

Después de un tiempo que al Espada le pareció una eternidad, fue expulsado de la misma garganta cayendo de cara contra lo que parecía ser césped. El hombre abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras trataba de incorporarse sin éxito por dos razones: primero, la garganta lo había arrastrado sin ningún tipo de aviso por lo que no había podido crear un camino adecuado para cruzarla y segundo, estaba bastante malherido y la caída sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Cuando por fin logró levantarse sobre sus rodillas y enfocar su visión se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mundo humano, sólo que no sabía en qué parte del mundo humano estaba. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, no notó la presencia de alguien que estaba frente a él, por lo que la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Al oír esto levantó la cara para mirar hacia donde provenía la voz y de inmediato una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

—¡Dios mío tu eres… Grimmjow! —Exclamó Orihime sorprendida y un poco asustada. Inmediatamente recuperó la calma y llevó las manos a sus Rikkas. "¿_Debería atacarlo ahora que está malherido? He mejorado mis habilidades pero, ¿Seré capaz de dañarlo? ¿O mejor debería esperar a que lleguen Ishida-kun o Sado-kun?"_

—Oye mujer…—Comenzó a decir Grimmjow que de inmediato la reconoció, pero al hacerlo un fuerte ataque de tos lo invadió haciendo que escupiera sangre. Al ver esto, Orihime corrió a su lado activando el Soten Kisshun.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No necesito tu lástima. Déjame, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para que esta basura me afecte; tengo asuntos pendientes en esta ciudad y tú sólo estorbas.—Dijo el peliazul mientras intentaba levantarse pues sus heridas estaban cada vez mejor, pero cuando intentó quebrar el escudo éste se lo impidió.

—No, no te irás—Dijo Orihime muy seria.

—¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?—Exclamó burlonamente el Espada.

—Puede ser.—Respondió ella continuando su labor.— Aunque no creo que quieras que en lugar de curara tus heridas accidentalmente me pase y te haga desaparecer—Dijo con una expresión que intentaba ser desafiante. Si bien ahora la chica conocía mucho más sus poderes y había pensado en desaparecer el Hogyoku, eso seguía siendo sólo una teoría, pero Grimmjow no tenía que saberlo ¿O sí?

—¿Ahora resulta que eres asesina? Por favor, ¡No me hagas reír! Ya te dije que tengo un asunto pendiente aquí y tú sólo me estás estorbando. Así que si no quieres que te mate ¡Quítate de mi camino!

—Pues yo creo que regresarás a tu casa sin hacer nada de eso.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

—Bueno, porque al parecer estabas tan sorprendido como yo de verte aquí, así que no creo que lo hayas planeado. Además ¿Qué caso tendría venir a un lugar que sabes está lleno de oponentes fuertes todo malherido?—Continuó Orihime poniendo cara de detective resolviendo el caso más importante del mundo.

—¿Y tú que diablos sabes?—Preguntó el Espada con fastidio.

—Y tercero... Kurosaki-kun no está aquí.—Terminó la joven con una expresión triste al recordar al pelinaranja.

—¿¡Cómo que no está aquí!? Ese bastardo miserable… ¿Dónde está?—Exclamó furioso al saber que no podría completar su venganza.

—Él se fue hace ya un año a un lugar al que tú no puedes entrar. Como vez no hay razón para que estés aquí así que deberías imitarlo e irte.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Grimmjow rompió el escudo que lo rodeaba y se levantó metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, dándole la espalda a una sorprendida Orihime.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Aun no termino.

—¡Me largo de aquí! Mi plan era torturarte hasta que ese maldito Kurosaki viniera a salvarte y después poder matarlo, pero ya que no está no tiene caso que esté aquí.—Dijo él girando la cabeza para ver a Orihime que escuchaba horrorizada aun de rodillas en el piso.

—Considérate afortunada mujer, te dejaré vivir.—Dicho esto, Grimmjow movió su brazo y una garganta apareció frente a él. Sin más despedida se metió en ella y luego desapareció dejando el parque en total calma.

Orihime seguía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Con cuidado se levantó y caminó hasta donde había dejado su mochila. Cuando estaba a punto de retomar su camino una maldición la hizo voltear. Ante ella, una nueva garganta se abría escupiendo al arrancar una vez más.

—¡MALDITA SEA!—Exclamó Grimmjow golpeando un árbol cercano que de inmediato se partió en dos.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó alarmada la pelinaranja.—¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí? ¿Por qué se cerró?

—¿¡Y yo qué voy a saber!?

—Pero tú eres quien controla la garganta ¿No? Fue así como llegaste aquí…

—Escucha mujer, yo no vine aquí porque quisiera—Dijo acercándose a ella de forma amenazadora.—Estaba a punto de matar a un imbécil cuando una garganta se abrió, me tragó y me escupió aquí. ¡Y ahora ya ni si quiera se abre!

—¿Qué dices? ¿Esto ha sucedido antes?

—¡Que no sé!

—Tranquilízate ¿Si? Esto es muy raro.—Dijo Orihime poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.—Bueno, ven conmigo. ¡Andando!

—¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?—Dijo el Espada comenzando a caminar detrás de la joven que ya avanzaba en dirección opuesta a su hogar.—¿A dónde vas?

—Conozco a una persona que puede ayudarte—Afirmó la chica mirando con seguridad al hombre.

XoXoXoX

Ichigo avanzaba tranquilo por el camino que lo llevaba desde su casa hacia el octavo escuadrón, lugar en el que hoy comenzaría su entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con el capitán Kyoraku. A pesar de que llevaba varios minutos de retraso no parecía muy preocupado pues sabía, por su propia experiencia y por lo que había oído de los demás capitanes, que Kyoraku-san no solía levantarse temprano y menos si se trataba de algo que ameritara que se moviera. "¿_Cómo se habrá convertido en capitán? Dudo que haya llegado a tiempo a su propio examen." _Pensó el joven un tanto intrigado por la respuesta.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? Llegas 15 minutos tarde—Lo sorprendió una severa voz femenina parada en el jardín donde se suponía comenzaría a entrenar.

—Yo… lo siento—Dijo Ichigo un poco apenado y asustado. Esa chica realmente se veía aterradora.

—¿Lo sientes? Aquí no sólo vas a aprender a luchar, sino virtudes de un buen Shinigami, como la responsabilidad y la puntualidad.—Continuó regañando Nanao.—¡Sólo nos haces desperdiciar tiempo valioso!—Ichigo levantó una ceja y mirando a todas partes respondió:

—¿Y el capitán? No lo veo por ningún lado.—Dijo con voz inocente y con una mano en la frente se movió de un lado a otro como si lo estuviera buscando, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Nanao.

—¡Mocoso imprudente!

—Cálmate linda Nanao, no queremos darle una mala impresión a nuestro invitado ¿O si?—Dijo el capitán Kyoraku acercándola más a su cuerpo a lo que la chica respondió poniéndose todavía más furiosa y alejándose del hombre de un movimiento.

—A todo esto ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Pensé que hoy yo entrenaría con Kurosaki Ichigo mientras usted hacía el papeleo del escuadrón.

—Pues ese era el plan Nanao-chan, pero ya sabes que la oficina no es lo mío, así que pensé en invitar a desayunar a nuestro joven amigo y luego hacerme cargo de su entrenamiento ¿Qué te parece?—Dijo acercando su cara a la de ella con gesto seductor.

—Usted no tiene remedio ¡Haga lo que quiera!—Dijo la chica golpeando el sombrero del capitán que le cubrió la cara mientras ella se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Ichigo veía la escena con total incredulidad, sorprendido por la forma en que la chica le hablaba a su capitán y él respondía como si fuera un niño. En ese momento recordó que desde la comida del día anterior no había probado bocado, así que la pregunta del capitán fue muy bien recibida:

—Entonces Ichigo-kun ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?—El chico asintió y siguió al capitán hasta uno de los jardines interiores del escuadrón. El lugar era más pequeño que el campo de entrenamiento y estaba rodeado por las instalaciones del grupo, pero al centro tenía un enorme árbol de ciruelo que proporcionaba una agradable sombra a una mesa de madera con dos bancos largos a cada lado y que ahora estaba repleta con un delicioso desayuno para los dos hombres que se sentaban en ella.

Ichigo sin duda disfrutó el desayuno, sobre todo el jugo de naranja y los huevos fritos, pero ese día se sentía un tanto ansioso y apresurado pues después de mucho tiempo al fin tendría un poco de entrenamiento real. Aunque al paso que iban quizá hoy tampoco mejoraría sus habilidades y por lo tanto seguiría siendo imposible su regreso a Karakura.

Como era de esperarse, el capitán Kyoraku no tenía ninguna prisa por comenzar el entrenamiento con Ichigo; al contrario, lo había convencido de quedarse un rato más a platicar y beber un vaso o dos de sake.

—Kyoraku-san ¿Cuándo vamos a entrenar? Quiero poder irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.—Dijo el chico golpeando impaciente el piso con sus pies y profundizando su ceño.

—Relájate muchacho. ¿Por qué no mejor tomas un poco de sake y me cuentas por qué tienes tanta prisa por irte?—Dijo el hombre mientras le servía un gran vaso de sake.

—No gracias, no se supone que un menor de edad beba alcohol.—Dijo el chico rechazando la bebida, pero el capitán no se rindió.

—Vamos, nadie se va a enterar. Además no creo que seas tan inocente como te ves. Por una vez relájate o si no te vas a arrugar ¡Y las lindas chicas no te considerarán sexy!—Dijo el capitán mostrando una genuina cara de preocupación por el muchacho mientras seguía sosteniendo el vaso frente a Ichigo mirándolo con súplica. El chico lo vio hacer un puchero ridículo que le recordó a su padre y con fastidio tomó el vaso y le dio un trago; al instante arrugó la cara y se llevó una mano al cuello por el sabor del sake.

—¡Jeje! Ya te acostumbrarás.—Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa mientras le palmeaba el hombro. Después de un buen rato en el que el capitán llenara una y otra vez los vasos de ambos, las mejillas de Ichigo se veían de un encendido color rojo y su ceño más profundo de lo habitual mirando con enojo al capitán con la cabeza recargada en su codo. Inconscientemente pidió otro vaso y Kyoraku, feliz de ver al joven pedir más al fin le preguntó:

—_Cuéntame Ichigo-kun ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por irte a tu casa? No me digas que dejaste allá una novia o algo así… _—Preguntó el hombre de la bata rosa mirándolo fijamente con cara de pícaro.

—_¡Hip! Pues verá—_ El joven arrastraba las palabras a causa de la bebida—_No estoy seguro de lo que éramos… Pero de que es especial para mí, lo es. ¡Hip!_

—_¿Y cómo es esa chica? ¿Es linda?—_Preguntó interesado Kyoraku mientras bebía un trago de sake.

—_Como los ángeles… Y es que esos hermosos ojos grises y esa linda cara deben venir del cielo. Ella es simplemente hermosa—_ Decía el ebrio Shinigami perdido en la imagen de Orihime. De pronto un golpe seco se escuchó y cuando el capitán dirigió su mirada a la fuente del sonido se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Ichigo dormido sobre la mesa.

—_Discúlpame Orihime… no quería dejarte…—_ Balbuceaba el muchacho entre sueños. Al oír esto al capitán Kyoraku le llegó una gran idea para hacer que Ichigo recuperara las ganas de entrenar.

—¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!? ¡O mejor dicho qué no está pasando!— Exclamó furiosa Nanao al ver la escena.

—Hola linda Nanao ¿Qué pasa?—Dijo el capitán con una clama que hizo enfadar más a la teniente.

—¿No se suponía que este niño tenía un entrenamiento con usted? Claro, ya me lo imaginaba no debí dejarlos solos…

—Tranquila Nanao-chan, no te enojes o mejor sí, te ves más hermosa cuando lo haces.—Al oír esto la joven se sonrojó a pesar de que ya conocía a su capitán.

—¡Oiga! ¿A dónde va capitán?—Dijo mirando cómo el hombre se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—Linda Nanao encárgate de que Ichigo-kun regrese a su casa y tome una buena siesta. Yo tengo un asunto que tratar en el escuadrón de Ukitake.

—¿Pero y el entrenamiento?

—No te preocupes, cuando Ichigo-kun se recupere lo iniciaremos, de todos modos él no quería entrenar desde el principio. Pero con lo que voy a hacer todo cambiará. ¡Nos vemos!—Dicho esto el hombre se alejó haciendo que su kimono rosa se agitara con el viento, dejando a Nanao muy confundida.

XoXoXoXo

Orihime y Grimmjow caminaban por las calles iluminadas por enormes lámparas. El recorrido lo hicieron en completo silencio, a excepción de las maldiciones que el Espada soltaba periódicamente y a las que la chica comenzaba, muy a su pesar a acostumbrarse.

La joven estaba un tanto nerviosa pues no sabía si ayudar al espada era lo correcto. Después de todo él había intentado matar a Kurosaki-kun y seguramente si él estuviera ahí lo intentaría de nuevo… "_Kurosaki-kun" _Pensó la chica poniendo una expresión triste y llevándose las manos al pecho. Un enorme suspiro escapó de sus labios llamando la atención del peliazul.

—¿Pasa algo mujer?—Dijo desinteresadamente el espada caminando al lado de la chica. Tal vez ella sabía algo de su condición y no le quería decir.

—¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mi?—Dijo la chica señalándose el pecho distraídamente.

—Dado que nadie más puede verme… ¡Si, es a ti!—Gritó exasperado.

—¡Jeje! Lo lamento no me pasa nada, pero gracias por preguntar.—Sonrió la chica mientras Grimmjow giraba los ojos molesto por que la chica pensara que se preocupaba por ella o algo.—Y por cierto, mi nombre no es mujer. Soy Inoue Orihime.

—Ajá—Respondió el hombre sin prestar atención.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí.—Dijo la muchacha deteniéndose frente a una tienda común y corriente que se encontraba en un callejón.

—¿Dónde está el que va a resolver mi problema? ¿Cómo va a ayudarme si no puede verme?

—No te preocupes, Urahara-san es especial. No conozco a nadie más capaz que él para resolver esto.

—Bueno qué esperas ¡Vamos a buscarlo!—Acto seguido Grimmjow comenzó a caminar frente a la entrada pero Orihime corrió para ponerse frente a él e impedirle el paso.

—¡Espera por favor! ¡No puedes entrar así!—Dijo ella estirando sus brazos a cada lado.

—¿Qué dices? ¿No eras tú la que hacía unos momentos quería que me fuera y ahora no quieres que entre? —Respondió caminado a la entrada ignorando a la chica.

—No es… eso—Dijo Orihime impidiéndole el paso tratando de detenerlo poniendo ahora sus manos en el pecho de Grimmjow.—Déjame hablar primero con él y explicarle la situación. No es como si fueras un viejo amigo que viene de visita…

—Está bien, ya. ¡Pero no te tardes! Odio esperar.—Dijo finalmente el Espada mirando a Orihime y alejándose de ella para irse a parar junto a un gran árbol. Desde esa posición logró ver como la chica tocaba a la puerta y una jovencita de cabello negro le abría. _"¿Estará enferma esa mocosa?_" pensó al ver el aspecto de la chica y su expresión un tanto mortificada.

Orihime entró a la tienda de Urahara-san y esperó a que Ururu lo llamara. Después de unos minutos el hombre apareció frente a ella con su habitual vestimenta verde y sus característicos sombrero y sandalias de madera.

—¡Inoue-san! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que fue la aparición de ese enorme reiatsu de hace unos momentos.— dijo al ver la expresión seria de la joven, algo que se había hecho habitual en ella desde que Ichigo se fue.

—Pues si Urahara-san, vengo aquí por el dueño de ese reiatsu.

—Tranquila, en este momento estoy investigando la procedencia de esa poderosa energía y en cuanto lo sepa se los haré saber a ti y a los demás.

—Ese no es el problema Urahara-san… Yo ya sé de quién es.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?—Dijo el hombre viendo con curiosidad a Orihime. En ese momento la puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe:

—¿¡Por qué te tardas tanto mujer!? ¡Te dije que odio esperar!—Gritó Grimmjow mirando furioso a Orihime mientras ella veía a Urahara.

—Porque viene conmigo.—Dijo la joven mirando al dueño de la tienda y señalando a Grimmjow.

Después de eso Orihime le contó a Urahara todo lo sucedido desde que se encontró con Grimmjow y cómo él había intentado abrir una garganta sin éxito. Kisuke la escuchó atento y después le hizo un par de preguntas al Espada, quien respondió con impaciencia pues para él todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, sin mencionar que el tener que pedirle ayuda a una humana y a un maldito shinigami era un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

—Ya entiendo Inoue-san pero ¿Por qué pensaste que yo podría ayudar a Grimmjow-san con su problema de transporte si solo soy el simple y sexy dueño de una tienda?—Dijo soplándose con su abanico pero mirándolos a ambos de manera inquisitiva. La aparente calma del hombre fue la gota que derramó el vaso del Espada, que con un paso quedó frente a Urahara y tomándolo de la camisa le dijo:

—¡Escucha viejo maloliente, tú fuiste quien ayudó a Kurosaki a llegar al Hueco Mundo, así que repetirás esa acción conmigo o te haré volar junto con tu cuchitril y la niña enferma de la entrada!

—Vamos Grimmjow, no tienes por qué ser agresivo. Estoy segura de que Urahara-san sólo bromeaba.—Dijo Orihime tratando de calmarlo.—Además ya te dije que él es la única persona que puede ayudarte y que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.—Siguió la joven mirándolo con desaprobación y tomándolo del brazo intentando que soltara a Urahara.

Grimmjow se sorprendió con esta acción y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la de Orihime. Él esperaba que la chica se asustara y lo dejara pero al contrario, ella se mantuvo firme y no bajó la mirada ni un instante, como aquella vez que se había negado a curar a Kurosaki. Oficialmente esa era la segunda vez que ella lo desafiaba. Con una media sonrisa para Orihime y una mirada de odio para Urahara al fin lo soltó.

—Bueno, bueno tranquilo Espada-san. Abriré la garganta pero no es seguro que funcione.—Dijo el hombre mirando a Grimmjow y a Orihime por detrás de su abanico. Al ver la mirada asesina del arrancar agregó:—Si un espada no puede, es difícil que un simple tendero como yo pueda.

El excapitán los guio hasta el inmenso sótano del lugar donde había dos grandes pilares en forma de "L" invertida; cuando estuvieron frente a ellos Urahara se subió al pilar derecho y comenzó a decir un conjuro. Mientras él hacía eso, Grimmjow rompió el silencio.

—Y dime mujer ¿Si vengo alguna otra vez podré ver a Kurosaki?—La pregunta del Espada tomó a la joven un poco desprevenida y al oír al nombre de la persona que amaba y que a la vez quería olvidar la puso tensa y muy seria.

—Lo siento Grimmjow, pero él no va a volver.—Respondió más para convencerse a sí misma que para el peliazul. Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida para él y mirando a la chica soltó:

—¡Tsk! Ese maldito hijo de…

—¡Está lista!—Gritó Urahara para que los jóvenes le prestaran atención.

—¡Excelente!—Dijo Grimmjow saltando a la garganta dispuesto a irse sin siquiera voltear a ver a Urahara o a Orihime. Cuando la entrada se cerró Orihime y Urahara se quedaron mirando el lugar en el que había desaparecido esperando que no volviera a abrirse. Sin embargo, poco les duró el gusto pues al instante la garganta volvió a aparecer lanzando a Grimmjow hacia el suelo.

XoXoXoXo

El capitán Kyoraku caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del treceavo escuadrón, levantando su sombrero y guiñando el ojo derecho cada vez que se cruzaba con una chica bonita haciéndola sonrojar al instante. Una de ellas le devolvió el gesto diciéndole:

—¡Buenas tardes capitán Kyoraku!—La chica era de mediana estatura, largo cabello azulado y unos enormes ojos verdes.

—Hola preciosa—Respondió el hombre deteniéndose frente a ella y con un gesto exagerado la tomó de la mano y se la besó.—Dime linda ¿Dónde está mi buen amigo Ukitake? ¿Sabes?

—Ho-hoy el ca-capitán se mejor salud sentía, se salud sentía mejor… ¡Se sentía mejor y está en su oficina!—Gritó la chica totalmente roja.

—Gracias preciosa—Dijo el capitán levantando su sombrero una vez más para después dirigirse a la oficina de su amigo.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que vengas a visitarme sin causar todo un alboroto?—Preguntó el capitán Ukitake con una mirada seria sentado detrás de su escritorio.

—¡Hola Kyoraku! ¿Cómo está mi más guapo y mejor amigo? ¡Bien Ukitake! ¿Y tú? Gracias por preguntar.—Respondió el capitán con un tono dramático.

—¡Ah! Déjate de cosas, sabes muy bien que tengo razón. Siempre es lo mismo, llegas y todas las chicas salen corriendo. Con decirte que hoy estaba hablando con Sanada y cuando supo que venías salió corriendo para verte.—Dijo molesto el peliblanco.

—Ay Ukitake por favor ¿No me digas que estás celoso? Porque no deberías. Tu también tienes un gran club de fans.—Dijo Kyoraku guiñándole un ojo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Club de fans? Eso te lo creo de alguien más como… Byakuya.

—Bueno si, él también tiene un gran número de admiradoras. Pero ¿Qué es lo que siempre te digo amigo?

—¿No quieres ir a beber y a buscar chicas lindas?

—¡Jeje! Eso no, lo otro. Actitud Ukitake, la actitud es lo que cuenta y en eso nuestro apuesto capitán Kuchiki pierde muchos puntos. A las chicas les gusta lo tierno, repartir mimos y cariño ¿Qué mejor que un capitán que los necesita casi todo el tiempo?—Dijo parándose junto a su amigo y palmeándole el hombro.—¿Tú por qué crees que en tu división hay tantas chicas?—Continuó agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Ukitake mientras levantaba y bajaba las cejas mirándolo.

—No digas esas cosas Kyoraku—Dijo serio pero muy sonrojado el capitán.—A todo esto ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Cierto, cierto. Hablando de tu club de fanáticas, necesito las dotes de fotógrafa de la pequeña Kotetsu.—Dijo Kyoraku sentándose en un sofá junto al escritorio.

—¿Fotógrafa? ¿Kiyone? No entiendo.

—Si, he oído que esa chica siempre anda cargando una cámara y escuché también que ella es una de las encargadas de vigilar a Orihime-chan.

—¿Cámara? ¿Orihime-chan? ¿Qué estás tramando ahora Kyoraku? Sabes lo que Ichigo-kun siente por esa niña.

—¿Me crees capaz de ir tras esa hermosa jovencita?—Dijo dramático e inocente el de la bata rosa. Ukitake sólo lo miró con reprobación.

—Bueno quizá podría, pero como bien dices sé lo que nuestro joven amigo siente por ella, por eso vine a buscar a Kiyone-chan. Verás, estos días Ichigo-kun ha perdido el interés en el entrenamiento.

—¿En serio? Yo escuché que estaba muy ansioso por mejorar lo más pronto posible.

—¡Exacto! El joven tiene prisa por irse y ha dejado de prestar atención a lo importante. Cree que ya lo sabe todo y que esto es una perdida de tiempo que lo aleja de las personas que ama y que no le permitimos ni siquiera saber si están bien ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Orihime-chan

—Ajá. Es por ello que quiero hacerle un pequeño regalo para estimular su deseo de ser mejor—Terminó Kyoraku bebiendo sake salido de quién sabe donde.

—¡Ahhhh!—Suspiró Ukitake.—De acuerdo, llamaré a Kiyone. Sólo espero que las cosas no te salgan al revés.

XoXoXoXo

En cuanto Grimmjow se vio expulsado de la garganta de nuevo fue directo con Urahara para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y gritarle:

—¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? ¿¡Por qué no puedo ir al Hueco Mundo!? ¡Responde maldito bastardo!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo Grimmjow-san—Dijo levantando las manos frente a la cara del Espada.—Por lo que veo esto es un problema más grande de lo que parece así que… ¡Creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí un tiempo hasta que sepamos qué sucede!—Terminó Urahara llevándose una mano a la nuca y agitando la otra frente a su cara.

—¿¡Quedarme aquí!? ¿¡Cómo que quedarme aquí!? ¡Deja de decir estupideces!—Gritó mientras en sus ojos brillaba la furia que sentía. Urahara se quedó un momento callado y después con un poco de trabajo se libero del agarre de Grimmjow.

—Ya cálmate ¿Si? No es culpa mía que esto esté pasando, sin embargo no hay que tomarlo a la ligera.— Dijo Urahara poniendo expresión seria.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso Urahara-san? ¿Qué está sucediendo?—Dijo Orihime mirándolo con preocupación.

—No estoy seguro y no quiero adelantarme hasta que no haya investigado, así que por ahora sólo nos queda esperar y calmarnos ¿Está bien?—Dijo Kisuke con expresión seria pensando en la verdadera causa del problema con la garganta.

—¡Calmarnos! ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? ¡Ahhh!—Exclamó con fastidio el Espada. Después de unos segundos continuó. —Ni hablar, pues entonces vámonos mujer.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?—La chica lo miró sin comprender.

—Pues a tu casa.

—¿A mi casa? ¿P-pero qué di-dices? Tu no… ¿Por qué a mi casa?—Dijo nerviosa la chica.

—Por que eres la única que conozco y no quiero enfermarme por culpa de esa niña o volverme un hippie como este, así que vámonos.

—Espera Grimmjow-san—Dijo Urahara deteniendo al Espada que ya comenzaba a caminar.—Creo que lo más apropiado es que uses un Gigai mientras estés aquí. Sería muy molesto que nadie pueda verte y no creo que tengas la suficiente paciencia para eso.

Grimmjow no entendió nada de lo que le dijo Urahara así que miró a Orihime quien con un asentimiento le dio a entender que no había problema. De nuevo fueron conducidos a la parte de arriba para esperar a que el dispositivo estuviera listo. El dueño se fue diciendo que volvería en 15 minutos dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué rayos es un Gigai?—Preguntó confundido el Espada.

—Es un dispositivo que permitirá que todos te vean y evitará que tu reiatsu se sienta. —El hombre estaba a punto de replicar pero la joven se lo impidió.

—Si vas a vivir en mi casa debes hacer algo por mí. Solamente te pido que no uses tus poderes y que no mates a nadie, por favor.

—Ah… Ya qué.— En ese instante Urahara volvió con una réplica exacta de Grimmjow, sólo que esta no se movía ni gritaba y estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera verde botella y unos tenis negros.

—¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece Grimmjow-san? Me tomé la libertad de vestirlo, supongo que no querrás andar con esa ropa por ahí.

—¡Sólo dámelo!—Dijo el Espada arrebatándole su nuevo cuerpo a Urahara.—¿¡Y cómo rayos se pone!?

—¿Estarás bien Inoue-san?—Dijo Kisuke ignorando la pregunta de Grimmjow que peleaba con su Gigai para poder ponérselo.

—Si—Dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.—Eso creo. Sé que es muy fuerte y todo eso, pero en el fondo lo entiendo… Estar a la fuerza en un lugar extraño y sin nadie que te ayude.—La chica recordó su propia estadía en Hueco Mundo y una mirada de tristeza apareció en su cara. Al darse cuenta de eso sacudió la cabeza y mirando a Urahara le dijo:

—Urahara-san ¿Podría mantener esto en secreto por favor? Es decir, sólo mientras nos acostumbramos a todo esto y encuentro la forma de decírselo a Ishida-kun y Sado-kun. Tal vez encuentre una solución antes y él pueda irse sin que nadie más se entere.—Dijo la chica con una risita nerviosa llevándose una mano a la nuca. Por su parte Urahara entendió a la perfección que a pesar de que no lo dijo, Orihime se refería a la Sociedad de Almas y a Ichigo.

—Claro Inoue-san, mis labios son una tumba.

—Muchas gracias Urahara-san—Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia y tomando sus cosas.—¿Listo Grimmjow?

—Eso creo. Oye viejo ¿Cómo sé que esta cosa está bien?—Dijo Grimmjow jalando su playera verde con molestia.

—Parece que ya está. ¡Hasta luego!

Orihime se despidió una vez más de Urahara y agradeció a Ururu que los acompañó hasta la salida. Cuando estuvieron afuera la luna ya se encontraba muy arriba en el cielo. La chica caminó fuera del callejón y dio vuelta a la derecha guiando al Espada a su casa.

—¿Tu casa está muy lejos de aquí?—Dijo Grimmjow mirando a la chica que caminaba unos pasos más adelante.

—No mucho, supongo que llegaremos como en 15 minutos.

—Tsk. Vaya molestia, si usara sonido llegaríamos en unos segundos.—Dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

—Lo sé. Pero será mejor que no uses tus poderes para que nadie se entere que estás aquí antes de que sepa cómo decírselos.—Orihime lo miró con una mueca suplicante. Si algo había aprendido de ese Espada era que podía ser muchas cosas pero discreto no era una de ellas.

—¡Qué tontería! Podrías decir algo tan fácil como: "Tengo algo que decirles: Grimmjow está aquí porque una garganta lo trajo y no se puede ir."

—No es tan simple como eso.—Dijo la chica mirándolo ahora que caminaba junto a él.—Podrían pensar que vas a hacer alguna maldad o algo así.

—Que estupidez.

Durante el resto del camino ninguno habló mucho. Orihime sólo lo hacía para guiarlo si es que se iba por otro lado y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de la chica, subieron las escaleras y finalmente entraron.

—Muy bien. ¡Hemos llegado!—Dijo Orihime entrando a la casa y permitiéndole la entrada al Espada que la miró un tanto extrañado.

—Es muy pequeña ¿No te parece?

—Creo que para una persona está bien, pero no te preocupes, cuando mi hermano vivía también era suficiente.—Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a calentar un poco de chocolate.—¿Quieres comer algo? Te prepararé un poco de chocolate y pan que traje de mi trabajo.—Continuó sin esperar la respuesta de Grimmjow que ya estaba sentado a la mesa viendo como la pelinaranja iba de un lado a otro en la cocina.

—Toma, supongo que no conoces el pan dulce así queme tomé la libertad de elegir uno por ti.—Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada un tanto asqueada.—Pruébalo, sabe muy rico y si lo combinas con chocolate es mejor.—Orihime sonrió mientras sumergía un trozo de pan en el chocolate.

Grimmjow miró unos segundos más el pan con desconfianza pero después de ver la expresión de felicidad de Orihime decidió darle una oportunidad. Una vez que estuvo en su boca el sabor dulce la inundó haciéndolo sentir empalagado, pero cuando comenzó a masticar el sabor mejoró mucho y después de darle un trago al chocolate decidió que la comida humana no era tan mala. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya sólo bebían el joven habló:

—¿Quién es él?

—Es mi hermano, Sora.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Murió hace algunos años.

—¿Qué le pasó?—Siguió preguntando sin tacto alguno.

—Un auto lo arrolló cuando volvía a casa del trabajo.—La mirada de Orihime se volvió triste al recordarlo.

—Pues su cara me parece familiar.

—Hace un par de años mi hermano fue atacado por hollows y se convirtió en uno de ellos. Trató de atacarme y…—La joven dio un gran suspiro.—Kurosaki-kun me ayudó enviándolo a la Sociedad de Almas.— Un dolor en su pecho comenzó a lastimarla al pensar en las dos personas que más amaba y que la habían dejado.

—¡Uf, mira la hora que es! Ya me voy a dormir que mañana debo levantarme temprano.—Exclamó sorprendiendo al peliazul con su cambio de humor.—¡Hasta mañana!—Dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—Oye, oye ¡Espera! ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

—Mmmm…Bueno, no había pensado en eso pero creo que tengo un futón más.—Respondió poniendo su mano en la frente haciendo memoria.

—No me refería a eso. Puedo dormir en el piso, preguntaba por una habitación o algo por el estilo.

—Pues no, no la hay. Pero puedes usar la sala o el baño… Pero esa no es una buena idea. Una vez lo intenté y me lastimé la espalda porque la tina es muy incómoda, así que mejor quédate en la sala; si quieres puedes usar el sillón aunque tampoco te lo recomiendo, hace mucho ruido y eso se vuelve molesto después de un rato porque no deja dormir. Así que si quieres puedo buscar ese futón.

—No será necesario. Ya te dije que puedo dormir en el piso así que hasta mañana.

—¡Espera!

—Ahora qué ¿Es que nunca te callas?

—Voy a llenar la tina por si quieres tomar un baño porque estás todo sucio y eso no es bonito. Bueno a mi no me gusta porque se siente pegajoso y eso es…

—¡Ya entendí! Tomaré el dichoso baño antes de dormir. — Después de unos minutos Orihime regresó a la sala y con un poco de temor le habló al chico:

—Di-disculpa, el baño ya está listo y ya me voy a dormir así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo—El Espada ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla lo que la molestó un poco. —Y aquí hay una toalla, una piyama y el futón por si decides usarlo.

—¡Te dije que no lo quiero!

—Grimmjow, la personas educadas no gritan. —Dijo Orihime en tono de regaño a lo que él sólo respondió girando los ojos.

Después la pelinaranja se metió a su cuarto y escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta del baño. Suspirando con cansancio se dejó caer en su cama pensando en que si lo que había hecho fue correcto.

Por su parte, Grimmjow se metió al baño y se quitó la ropa con fastidio pues finalmente había hecho lo que esa mujer quería. ¿Cómo era posible que no llevara ni un día en ese maldito lugar y ya se dejara manipular por ella? Mientras pensaba en eso se metió a la tina y de inmediato sintió como toda la tensión de su cuerpo salía a relucir. No sólo había sido el problema con la garganta sino la pelea que había tenido en la mañana. Con una mirada seria observó el techo pensando en lo que le esperaba ahora estando en el mundo humano y en la casa de esa mujer.

A la mañana siguiente Orihime se levantó muy temprano para bañarse y arreglarse. Cuando al fin estuvo lista se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno pero en el camino se encontró a Grimmjow durmiendo en el suelo boca arriba y con el futón tal como lo había dejado la noche anterior. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se dirigió a preparar su almuerzo, su desayuno y algo para Grimmjow, pues no quería que muriera de hambre. Cuando dejó un plato de huevos fritos con tocino en la mesa una voz detrás de ella la asustó:

—Creo que si necesito algo más para dormir. Tu piso es más incómodo que la arena.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó Orihime asustada por las palabras del presunto durmiente. — No vuelvas a hablar de la nada por favor. Además ahí dejé el futón ¿Por qué no lo usaste? —Grimmjow tardó unos segundos en contestar y luego desviando la mirada al fin dijo:

—Porque no me dijiste como usarlo.

—¡Lo lamento! Olvidé que lo había guardado con mi súper nudo de explorador—Dijo un tanto avergonzada—Pero cuando regrese te ayudaré a ponerlo ¿De acuerdo?

—¿A dónde vas?

—Pues a la escuela ¿En hueco mundo no tienen escuelas? Porque si no donde aprenden a hablar, a contar y todas esas cosas ¿Tu sabes contar? Porque nunca he oído a un hollow contar y si lo hace deben tener escuelas ¿No?

—No, si y no. Rayos ¿Siempre hablas tanto?

—¡Jeje! Bueno, ya me voy porque se me hace tarde. En la mesa te dejé el desayuno y puedes tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador. —Dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se acercaba a la puerta. De pronto se detuvo y mirándolo seria habló: — Por favor no salgas de la casa, no te metas en problemas y procura que no te descubran.

—¿Algo más mujer? —Dijo Grimmjow con fastidio ¿Quién se creía ella para darle órdenes?

—Si. Me llamo Orihime. Nos vemos. —Tras decir esto Orihime cerró la puerta y se fue.

—¡Ah qué fastidio! — Exclamó el Espada llevándose una mano a la cabeza. En ese momento un olor desconocido pero para nada desagradable llamó su atención. Giró en dirección del aroma y vio el desayuno que Orihime le preparó.

—Tsk. Ya qué, de todos modos ya está preparado—Dicho esto se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar. El sabor realmente le había gustado y no dejó ni una migaja en el plato, pero aun quería más. —Esta mujer si que sabe cocinar pero es muy tacaña—Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo más de comer, pero no encontró nada más que latas, botellas y empaques de plástico que agitó, giró y hasta lanzó pero nada ocurrió. Con enojo miró la puerta y supuso que Orihime no había partido hace mucho, así que decidió salir a buscarla.

—Me dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera pero no me dijo cómo prepararlo o abrirlo siquiera. —Murmuraba con enojo mientras salía y bajaba las escaleras. —Iré a buscarla y le preguntaré. —Al verse fuera de la casa no supo qué dirección tomar así que intentó sentir su presencia pero no pudo.

—¡Ah! ¡Esta porquería dificulta el rastreo del reiatsu! ¡Maldición! —Sin pensarlo mucho decidió que iría la izquierda, por ahí se sentía algo más fuerte la presencia de la chica. Al pasar frente al callejón junto al edificio escuchó unas voces:

—Hoy cuando regrese vamos a acorralarla en este callejón. Esta noche no se nos escapa esa preciosura. —Dijo un tipo de aspecto amenazante con lentes oscuros y cabello estilo mohicano hablándole a otros dos.

—Oye tú ¿De quién están hablando? —Intervino Grimmjow parándose frente a ellos con una mirada todavía más amenazadora.

—¿Y tu quién diablos eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a molestarnos? —Dijo otro de los sujetos saliendo al encuentro de Grimmjow que lo ignoró.

—¿De casualidad no será Inoue Orihime?

—¿Y qué si si? — Dijo el de lentes tratando de intimidar al Espada. Grimmjow sonrió ampliamente mientras hacía tronar sus puños con emoción.

—Bueno, sólo digamos que le debo un favor.

Orihime se la había pasado todo el día pensando en que Grimmjow no se fuera a meter en problemas para no despertar las sospechas de sus amigos, por lo que no prestó atención a los relatos que Tatsuki le contaba sobre la competencia a la que asistiría el fin de semana. Sin darse cuenta el día había pasado muy rápido y ya era hora de volver a casa. En el camino notó que era viernes y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—¿Qué debo comprar hoy para la reunión con Kurosaki-kun? —En el instante en que la frase salió de sus labios una enorme tristeza inundó todo su cuerpo. A pesar de que ya había pasado un año, todavía pensaba que a las 6 en punto Ichigo tocaría a su puerta como lo hacía siempre y le mostraría la película que verían ese día o lo que había comprado para comer, que llevaría su dedo índice a la punta de su nariz como forma de saludo y que a ella le encantaba. Con toda la fuera de voluntad que tenía logró detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Después de todo él la había dejado y aunque le partiera el alma, llorar no cambiaría el hecho de que él no la había buscado ni una vez.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo ya estaba a punto de llegar a su casa. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente: en el piso había tres tipos tirados en el suelo con muecas de dolor y sangre corriéndoles por la cara. Sentado en las escaleras estaba Grimmjow que los miraba fijamente.

—¡Ay por Dios! ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué hiciste Grimmjow? —Dijo Orihime mirándolos con preocupación y luego al Espada buscando respuestas.

—Salí a preguntarte cómo diablos podía conseguir más comida en esas cosas raras que tienes en la cocina y me encontré con estos tipos hablando de ti, así que decidí arruinar sus planes de atacarte… Y también me quedé afuera.

—Pero no tenías que hacer esto. ¡Mira cómo los dejaste! —Mientras decía esto Orihime se volvió hacia los heridos y llevando la mano a la solapa de su saco estaba a punto de invocar el Soten Kisshun, pero una mano se lo impidió.

—¡Ah no! Ni pienses en curarlos. —Dijo Grimmjow tomándola de la muñeca impidiendo que hiciera algo.

—¡Pero no puedo dejarlos así!

—¡Estaban planeando atacarte! ¿¡No me escuchaste tonta!?

—Si pero…

—Pero nada. ¡Vámonos! —Antes de que Orihime pudiera reaccionar Grimmjow la tomó por la cintura y elevándola del suelo como si fuera un simple costal comenzó a subir las escaleras. Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta la dejó de nuevo en el piso para que abriera.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Necesitan mi ayuda!

—Ya te dije que esos insectos no se merecen que los ayudes. Si voy a vivir aquí tú también tendrás que cambiar algunas cosas. Lo primero será que dejarás de ser tan amable. ¿Esta claro mujer?

—Lo intentaré. Por cierto... Muchas gracias por ayudarme— Dijo un poco apenada.

—No me agradezcas, sólo lo hice porque te debo el haberme curado otra vez y el dejarme quedar en tu casa.

—Eso no importa. Con un simple gracias es suficiente.

—Si, claro. Entremos que ya muero de hambre. —Orihime sólo sonrió pensando en que si ese era apenas el primer día ¿Qué pasaría después?

XoXoXoX

**¿Qué les pareció? Si, sé que estuvo muy largo, pero creo que ahora sí me inspiré y ahora me dedicaré a mi otra historia (Ella es el ser supremo) *u*. Espero no haberlos aburrido. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias. Por ahí ya comencé a plantear el problema principal, espero que lo hayan notado jeje ^o^ ¿Cómo creen que acabe la idea del capitán Kyoraku? **

**Una vez más mil gracias por el apoyo y por leer. ¡Dejen Reviews, please!**

**¡BESOS!**


	4. Fotografías y Trabajo

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Por fin traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Ojalá sea de su agrado. Espero lo disfruten mucho porque a mi se me hizo muy fácil escribirlo, creo que estaba inspirada y tal vez recibí un poco de ayuda celestial jeje *u***

**Agradecimientos: Mil gracias a todos los que la leen, la han puesto en alerta y sobre todo a quienes me han dejado un review. ¡Sus comentarios me inspiran y me hacen muy feliz!**

***Fertrms716: Mil gracias por tu comentario Fer-san! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta mi historia. Pues déjame decirte que para que Ichigo regrese de forma permanente todavía falta un poquito pero por ahí habrá una sorpresilla que espero sea de su agrado, y de que se va a poner celosos lo va a hacer! Muajajaja :p**

***Kumikoson4: No sabes qué gusto me da que el capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, kumi-san (espero no te moleste que te diga así)! Y sobre las fotos, te diré que aun no hay nada "extra" en ellas, pero cuando se dé cuenta que no es el único en la vida de Ori… bueno, sólo espero que su reacción te guste *u***

***Ashira23: ¡Gracias por apoyar mi historia! Espero que este capítulo también te guste y lamento mucho la demora pero la escuela y el otro fic no me permitieron hacerlo más pronto.**

***Mell Dragneell15: ¡Amiga! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, como siempre me hacen muy feliz. Qué te digo, ya sabes como es Kyoraku y ahí sigue haciendo de las suyas. Yo sabía que esa parte te gustaría y bueno, ojalá te guste lo que hace en este capítulo.**

***Nypsy: Muchas gracias Nypsy, la verdad es que tu comentario me hizo pensar mucho y tienes toda la razón, Ichigo no puede llegar como si nada hubiera pasado. Con lo de las fotos pues qué te digo, pronto les diré cómo reaccionará… Y sobre Grimmjow, ¡No te preocupes que no sufrirá! De verdad, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. *u***

***Some no mai: ¡Nena! Mil gracias por tu apoyo, me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado. La verdad es que me imagino que Grimmjow es así cuando no pelea jeje, espero que esta vez también te haga reír! Espero de verdad que lo disfrutes ****!**

***Coco de Cocolandia: Muchas gracias por el comentario *o* Pues si, Kyoraku no es la mejor influencia pero de algo sirve jejeje. Pues aquí verás un poco más de relación azul-naranja, ojalá te guste. ^o^ **

***Annyelyca: No te preocupes Annyelyca-chan (lo escribí bien ¡yay!) no hay problema. Pues sí, la verdad es que Kyoraku no tenía intención de que se pusiera así, pero ya que andaban en eso… jejeje! Y sobre Grimmjow, tendrá que llevarse mejor con Orihime, pero cuando Ichigo regrese las cosas se van a poner candentes… Y no te digo más. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**De nuevo mil gracias a todas ustedes chicas por dejarme review y por leer. Sin más ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Ya aplicado**

XoXoXoXo

FOTOS Y TRABAJO

Después de la ajetreada semana anterior que Orihime había tenido, cortesía de su nuevo inquilino peliazul, la joven tuvo una noche inusualmente tranquila a pesar de haber tenido que invertir el resto de la tarde y buena parte de la noche en enseñar a Grimmjow cómo usar todos los accesorios y dispositivos eléctricos de la casa. Como lo había prometido, durante esos días mostró al Espada la forma correcta de usar el futón y varias cosas más; y al parecer lo había hecho bien, pues ahora que se levantaba lista para arreglarse e irse a la escuela, el hombre se encontraba dormido muy tranquilamente en el dichoso futón.

Al verlo, la joven sonrió satisfecha por haber sido ella la causante de los dulces sueños del Espada. "_Un segundo ¿Los hollows sueñan?" _Pensó la chica distrayéndose y olvidando por completo la hora que era. Al no encontrar una respuesta, se contentó con saber que ella había ayudado con los sueños, buenos o malos, de Grimmjow. Cuando fue a tomar todo lo necesario para su baño se dio cuenta que tenía menos de veinte minutos para arreglarse y salir corriendo para llegar a la escuela. Con mucha prisa se metió a bañar, se puso el uniforme y se cepilló el cabello y los dientes.

—Hola Grimmjow, buenos días.—Dijo Orihime casi sin aliento pasando frente al hombre sentado en el sofá.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa mujer?

—Es que ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! Lamento no haber preparado nada para el desayuno pero en la cocina hay cosas para que comas. ¡Nos vemos!

—Oye ¿Y tú no vas a desayunar nada?—Preguntó él mirando a la joven tomar sus llaves dispuesta a salir.

—¿Eh? ¡Cierto!—Orihime volvió sobre sus pasos y metió una manzana y un tupper con las sobras de comida del día anterior a su bolsa.

—Recuerda, puedes tomar lo que gustes y por favor ¡No salgas!—Pidió la chica juntando las palmas de sus manos frente a la cara.

—Si, si. Ya vete.—Respondió ignorándola. Una vez que el Espada se encontró solo y en paz volvió a recostarse en el futón.

—¡Pero qué mujer tan escandalosa!— Refunfuñó después de unos minutos en los que decidió que ya era hora de comer algo.

—_¿Y ahora qué quieres mujer? ¡Ah! Eres un fastidio. ¿Por qué me traes aquí?_

—_Porque debes aprender a usar algunas cosas de la cocina para que mientras no estoy no te vayas a morir de hambre o te quedes afuera por seguirme para pedir más._

—_Está bien, pues. ¡Pero que sea algo sencillo y sin tus acostumbradas explicaciones de por qué es mejor que use esto y no aquello o los beneficios de pararme de una forma y no de otra! ¿Está claro?_

—_Bueno… ¡Oye! Yo no hago…—Grimmjow le lanzó una mirada que decía: "Lo estás haciendo ahora" a lo que la chica sólo pudo sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño. _

—_Bien, como iba diciendo, lo más importante es que sepas para qué sirven todos los aparatos que están aquí. Este grandote se llama "refrigerador", enfría la comida y la mantiene comestible por más tiempo.—La joven lo abrió para que el Espada tuviera una idea de lo que ahí se guardaba. Grimmjow, que intentaba parecer no interesado le lanzó una mirada curiosa cuando Orihime no lo veía._

—_Ahora, estos se llaman cubiertos.—Dijo agitando unas cucharas y unos tenedores frente a su cara._

—_Esos si los conozco y sé cómo se usan. Gracias. —Dijo con sarcasmo._

—_¡Excelente! Así nos ahorramos mucho tiempo de explicación sobre todos estos. Ahora pasemos a encender una estufa…_

_Después de eso, Orihime terminó de enseñarle a usar la estufa, el microondas y hasta la vaporera. Ahora era tiempo de mostrarle cómo abrir la comida._

—_Por fin hemos llegado a la última lección del día, joven aprendiz.—Grimmjow sólo giró los ojos y la dejó continuar.—¡Aprenderemos cómo abrir las latas, las bolsas y los frascos!_

—_¡Al fin algo útil!—La chica le dirigió una mirada seria con el ceño muy fruncido.—Ok ya, sigue._

—_Bueno, lo primero que debes hacer es…—Orihime le mostró a Grimmjow cómo abrir una lata de frijoles dulces, un frasco de mermelada y un paquetito de onigiris de supermercado. El hombre, aunque intentara no parecerlo, estaba muy atento a la explicación, ansioso de poder intentarlo él mismo._

—_Oye mujer déjame intentarlo.—Dijo arrebatando de las manos de la pelinaranja la segunda lata con la que planeaba enseñarle. Levantó el dispositivo "abre fácil" de la tapa pero éste se desprendió impidiendo que se abriera. Un gruñido furioso salió de su garganta y la lata se fue a estrellar contra el piso sin abrirse._

—_¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Por qué no se abrió?!_

—_Cálmate, debes hacerlo con cuidado ¿Ves?—La chica le dirigió una amable sonrisa como si fuera un pequeño niño mientras le mostraba de nuevo._

—_¡Ah, dame eso!—Con cuidado repitió el procedimiento y una vez que se aseguró de haber perforado la tapa la arrancó con mucha brusquedad.—¡Ja, lo logré! Estúpida lata.—Dijo como si se hubiera deshecho de su peor enemigo. Así, continuó abriendo latas y frascos hasta llenar la mesa de la cocina._

_Al verlo tan emocionado, Orihime le dedico otra cálida sonrisa que él, por extraño que pareciera, le devolvió dejando el último frasco sobre la mesa._

Mientras calentaba un poco de leche para hacerse un café, Grimmjow se distrajo pensando en cómo era posible que un Espada estuviera calentando leche con una pijama café de puntitos y recibiendo clases de una fastidiosa chica pelinaranja. En ese momento, un sonido como de un líquido cayendo lo hizo regresar a la leche. Cuando lo hizo, la estufa estaba llena de leche derramada.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿Por qué está todo tirado?! ¡Carajo!—Gritó enojado golpeando el pocillo de la leche que terminó por ensuciar el piso y la pared.

XoXoXoXo

En el Instituto Karakura, Orihime se encontraba guardando sus cosas para salir a desayunar con Tatsuki-chan. Mientras caminaba por el patio escuchó que alguien la llamaba:

—¡Inoue-san!

—¡Ishida-kun, hola! ¿Có-cómo estás?—Respondió un tanto nerviosa.

—Bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

—¡Muy bien!—Dijo elevando su puño con expresión triunfante.—¿Qué ha-haces por aquí?

—Quería preguntarte algo. ¿Sentiste el reiatsu del otro día?

—¿Re-reiatsu dices? —Orihime intentó fingir demencia.

—Si. De hecho fue en el parque cerca de tu casa. En cuanto lo sentí quise ir a revisar y a visitarte a ti.

—¿A mi? ¿Para qué? —Dijo Orihime señalándose inocentemente.

—Si, pensé que quizá podrías estar en peligro, pero Ryuken me detuvo con un sermón inútil sobre el trabajo de los Shinigamis y no inmiscuirme con ellos y cuando por fin pude hacer que me dejara en paz, la presencia había desaparecido.—Explicó Uryu con rencor en sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Ishida-kun, pero estoy bien. Y no, no sentí nada de nada. —Mintió la muchacha.

—Creo que tendré que ir a preguntarle a Urahara-san.

—¡No! —Gritó Orihime asustándolo—Bu-bueno, no creo que eso sea necesario Ishida-kun, porque yo ya le pregunté y dijo que no era nada de peligro.

—¿Ya le preguntaste? ¿Y no dijiste que no habías sentido nada de nada?

—¿Eh? Este…yo… bueno—Trató de justificarse mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza pensando cómo salir del asunto. —Bueno, es que no quería que te preocuparas por algo sin importancia, eso fue lo que dijo Urahara-san, que no había nada de qué preocuparse, así que pensé que no valía la pena ni mencionarlo. —Uryu la miró entrecerrando los ojos dudando por completo de su historia.

—¡Pero mira, creo que ahí va Tatsuki-chan! —Exclamó Orihime tratando de evitar las preguntas del Quincy. —¡Nos vemos luego Ishida-Kun! —Le dio la espalda al chico lista para echar a correr.

—¡Espera Inoue-san! Hay algo más que quisiera saber.

—Dime Ishida-kun—Orihime se encogió de hombro pensando que quizá ya la había descubierto.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya te dije que…

—Hace una semana se cumplió un año desde que Kurosaki se fue. ¿Realmente estás bien con eso? —A pesar de que sabía que ese era un tema delicado para su amiga, Uryu fue directo al grano. Orihime, que todavía le daba la espalda cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los puños. Apreciaba la preocupación de su amigo, pero ella se había prometido ser fuerte y aunque el corazón le dolía tanto como el primer día, fingió una sonrisa y mirando a Uryu respondió:

—¡Por supuesto Ishida-kun! Kurosaki-kun está dando su mejor esfuerzo donde quiera que esté y yo hago lo mío aquí.

—¿Dónde quiera que esté? ¿A caso no has recibido noticia alguna de él desde que se fue?

—No—Respondió Orihime de forma seca, eliminando todo rastro de felicidad, fingida o real, dejando escapar por sus ojos un poco de la enorme tristeza que sentía.

—¿¡Pero qué le pasa a ese sujeto!? ¡Ni una noticia en un año! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarte así?! No es posible que…

—Ya te dije que estoy bien—Interrumpió ella muy seria. —Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación Ishida-kun, pero estoy bien. Creo que es hora de volver a clases ¡Cuídate mucho!

—No. Yo creo que no estás bien. ¿Qué está pasando Inoue-san? —Dijo Uryu mirando con preocupación a la chica mientras se alejaba.

Después de su encuentro con Uryu, la expresión de Orihime no había dejado de ser seria ni un momento. De regreso a su casa, las palabras del Quincy seguían resonando en su cabeza "_Ni una noticia en un año." _Él tenía razón ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo no se hubiera comunicado con ella ni una sola vez? No es como si él estuviera en un lugar desconocido o algo y a pesar de que no pudiera salir de ahí o ella entrar, aun quedaban las cartas que tanto le gustaban al pelinaranja, un mensaje, una señal o algo que la hiciera saber que él estaba bien y que aún se preocupaba por ella. De antemano sabía que esos pensamientos eran muy egoístas, pero las palabras en la carta y cómo habían convivido y lo que habían pasado mientras estudiaban y sobre todo el beso que le dio la noche en que se fue, la hicieron creer que Kurosaki-kun podía sentir algo por ella.

Pero con esto le quedaba claro que no era así. Lo más probable es que él ya la había olvidado y lo mejor que ella podía hacer, aunque le partiera el alma y lo amara con todo su corazón era olvidarlo. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, Orihime se encontraba ya en el parque que la llevaba a su casa.

—¡Wow, qué rápido llegué aquí! Debe ser porque caminé muy aprisa; lo mejor será tomar un descanso. —Una vez más se sentó en la banca que la había visto llorar unos días atrás, pero esta vez sí que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salir todo. Abrazó fuertemente su mochila y dejó un par de lágrimas escapar de sus ojos. En ese instante un sonido la hizo salir de su dolor. Con precaución giró en dirección del retumbo para encontrarse, nuevamente, con una garganta abierta. Levantándose con decisión y limpiando una vez más sus lágrimas, que tendría que posponer para otro momento se dirigió al lugar diciendo:

—No otra vez.

XoXoXoXoXo

—¡Ukitake, qué sorpresa verte aquí de nuevo! —Exclamó Kyoraku entrando a la oficina del treceavo escuadrón.

—Hola Kyoraku. Pues sí, ahora que mi enfermedad me ha dado un respiro aprovecho para venir…

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Dijo Kyoraku dándole una palmada en el hombro fingiendo felicidad. No es que no se alegrara por la salud de su amigo, pero al estar ahí frustraba sus planes de robarse la colección de chocolates envinados del peliblanco y dormir una agradable siesta en el amplio sofá de su oficina.

—Y dime Kyoraku ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vine a ver si mi encargo con Kiyone-chan está listo.

—Justo ahora me acaba de avisar que viene apara acá.

—¡Excelente! —Dijo subiendo los pies al escritorio. Ukitake lo miró resignado.

—Oye Kyoraku, ¿Podrías explicarme otra vez qué vas a hacer con esas fotos?

—Ya te dije que se las voy a mostrar a Ichigo-kun y cuando sepa que Orihime-chan está bien, dejará de preocuparse por ella y se concentrará en el entrenamiento.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro que funcionará? —Cuestionó Ukitake viéndolo con interés.

—El problema con Ichigo-kun es que ama a esa niña más de lo que cree y se obsesiona tanto con su seguridad que cree que él es el único que puede cuidarla y protegerla—Dijo levantando la tapa de una bonita caja de chocolates en el escritorio de Ukitake tomando uno sin ninguna pena.

—¿Pero no fue esa la razón por la que vino aquí? ¿Hacerse más fuerte porque no se creía digno de cuidarla?

—Así es. Pero todo este tiempo sin verla lo ha puesto un poco… impaciente. —Dijo tomando otro chocolate. —Ya no le interesa si está bien preparado o no. Lo único que le importa es verla. Pero si le muestro esas fotos él verá que Orihime-chan está perfecta y hermosa como siempre y se calmará.

—Mmm… ¿Y si la ve tan feliz que se deprime porque cree que ella ya lo olvidó?

—Confío en el gran amor de Orihime-chan.

—¿Y si la ve tan triste que sale corriendo a buscarla?

—Bueno Ukitake ¿De qué lado estás? —Reclamó Kyoraku enderezándose en la silla. En ese instante entró Kiyone muy agitada y con un sobre entre las manos.

—¡Kiyone-chan! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Ya no aguantaba a tu molesto capitán y sus insistentes preguntas. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

—¡Si señor! —Dijo entregando el sobre a Kyoraku que de inmediato lo abrió.

—¡Vaya! Si que es una hermosa jovencita y su expresión es la ideal. Mira. —Dijo pasando el sobre a Ukitake.

—Tienes razón es muy linda—Ukitake sonrió ante la imagen alegre de Orihime. —Aunque yo sigo dudando de ese loco plan tuyo.

—¿Te gustaría hacerlo más interesante? —Preguntó Shunsui viendo con una ceja levantada a su amigo.

—Ay no. — Dijo Ukitake imaginándose la clase de idea que se le había ocurrido al de la bata rosa.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

—¿Y de qué? —Preguntó Ukitake preocupado.

—Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si apostamos una noche de fiesta en el mejor bar del mundo humano rodeados de hermosas chicas y mucha bebida?

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia con lo que haces tú cada noche? —Dijo mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

—Ah qué mi amigo, ¿No es obvio? Será en el mundo humano y el que pierda tendrá que pagarlo todo.

—¿Y cómo piensas justificar la salida de dos capitanes al mundo humano?

—Por eso no hay problema, podemos invitar a Yama-jii, creo que a él también le vendría muy bien una salidita. Entonces, ¿Aceptas amigo? —Dijo ofreciéndole la mano listo para cerrar el trato. Ukitake lo miró resignado y estrechando su mano; en ese instante se dio cuenta que la caja de sus chocolates favoritos estaba vacía.

—Ya qué ¡Pero quiero una caja nueva de chocolates y que sean de la misma calidad!

—Je. Si eso es lo que quieres… Bueno, vendré a verlos luego. ¡Gracias Kiyone-chan! —Gritó Kyoraku saliendo de la oficina sin más despedida.

El capitán del octavo escuadrón caminaba tranquilo hacia la casa de Ichigo, muy emocionado de poner a trabajar su plan. Ahora que tenía una deliciosa recompensa, tenía nuevos ánimos triunfadores.

—¡Ichigo-kun! ¿Estás en casa? —El hombre tocó un par de veces pero como no obtuvo respuesta asomó su cabeza al interior de la casa.

—Si Kyoraku-san ¡Pasa! —Gritó el pelinaranja desde el interior.

—¿Ichigo-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó sorprendido de verlo escondido detrás de una enorme pila de libros.

—¿¡Que qué estoy haciendo dices!? —Preguntó histérico—¡¿Que qué hago?! ¡La tarea de la clase de historia de la Sociedad de Almas! ¿Y sabes por qué la hago? ¡Porque ese maldito hijo de perra de Byakuya me obligó a ir! ¡Sólo porque no pude realizar ese estúpido hechizo de Kidou que intentaba enseñarme! ¿¡Para qué necesito esa basura si puedo usar la fuerza de Zangetsu!?

Ichigo estaba realmente furioso y al escuchar el motivo, Kyoraku sólo sonrió al descubrir que todo lo que le había dicho a Ukitake era verdad.

—¿Y no crees que es importante conocer la historia del lugar en el que estás?

—Si, ¡Pero cuando tenga tiempo!

—¿De qué hablas Ichigo-kun?

—Pues de que ahora podría estar entrenando o quizá ya hasta me habría podido ir. Pero no, sólo estoy aquí haciendo tonterías y escuchando cosas que yo ya sé y sin noticias de mi familia y amigos. ¡Llevo un año aquí y no sé cómo está Inoue!

—Tranquilízate amigo eso…

—¿Irá bien en la escuela? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¡Quizá ella me necesita y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

—Pero escucha aquí tengo…

—¡Prometí protegerla y ni siquiera sé cómo está! Me gustaría poder verla. —Dijo Ichigo dejándose caer en una silla con aire cansado. Mientras estaba ahí sentado todos esos pensamientos lo habían puesto furioso y cuando Kyoraku-san llegó, sólo pudo desquitarse con él. Pero ahora al pensar en Orihime toda esa furia se había convertido en una especie de tristeza.

—Vaya Ichigo-kun, tu sí que sabes como evitar las noticias.

—¿De qué hablas Kyoraku-san? —Dijo el joven enderezándose en su silla y viendo atentamente a Shunsui.

—Cálmate y primero dime ¿Tienes algo de beber?

—¡Claro que no! Con la última vez tuve suficiente de bebidas—Dijo desviando la mirada apenado.

—Que poco aguantas

—Cierto. ¿Qué quieres decir con noticias? ¿Sabes algo de Inoue?¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo? —Dijo entregándole el sobre.

—¿Qué es esto Kyoraku-san? —El joven tomó el sobre con fastidio. Metió la mano en el interior y tomando lo que había ahí sus ojos y su boca se abrieron por la enorme sorpresa que lo invadía.

—I-Inoue… ¿Pe-pero cómo? —Ichigo veía con incredulidad las fotos que Kotetsu menor había tomado de Orihime. Saliendo de la escuela, en el trabajo, desayunando con Tatsuki e incluso llegando a su casa. ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? Su corazón dio un salto al ver a la chica tan hermosa como la recordaba y sobre todo al ver que ella estaba segura y a salvo. Sin embargo, la mirada de la joven había cambiado; se veía triste y apagada y eso lo preocupó haciendo su ceño más profundo aún.

—¿Qué te parece el regalo que conseguí para ti Ichigo-kun? —Preguntó satisfecho el capitán.

—¿Cómo las consiguió? No me diga que se puso a espiar a Inoue ¡Cómo se atreve! —La expresión de Ichigo cambió al imaginarse al hombre vigilando a su chica todo el tiempo.

—¡Para nada! Aunque me hubiera gustado…

—¡¿Qué dijo!? —Gritó Ichigo acercándose al capitán amenazadoramente.

—Nada, nada. Sólo pedí un pequeño favor para que veas que Orihime-chan está tan bella como siempre y puedas recuperar tus ánimos.

El pelinaranja miró una foto en la que Orihime le sonreía a uno de los clientes de la panadería mientras le entregaba su pedido; se quedó un momento viéndola y recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí: Hacerse fuerte para protegerla.

—Muchas gracias Kyoraku-san. Terminaré mis deberes y lo veré mañana a primera hora para entrenar. —Shunsui sonrió al ver su mirada decidida y escuchar la determinación de su voz.

—Así será Ichigo-kun. ¡Disfrútalas! —Dándose la vuelta, el capitán salió de la casa de Kurosaki dejando escapar una risita. —Hermosas chicas, su capitán va en camino.

Ichigo observó las fotos una vez más. Ahora que la veía se daba cuenta de cuanto extrañaba su vida y a ella, pero también recordó que todavía debía terminar su entrenamiento para poder volver a su lado y ser capaz de protegerla incluso de él mismo.

—Espera Orihime. Sólo un poco más. —Dijo guardando las fotos con una pequeña sonrisa.

XoXoXoXoXo

Esta vez Orihime no esperó a ver qué salía de la garganta para sacar sus pasadores; unos segundos habían pasado y nada aparecía. La joven aguardó lista para atacar a lo que fuera que saliera, sólo esperaba que fuera algo fácil de manejar. Sin embargo, lo que salió de la garganta no fue un Espada, es más, ni siquiera era un arrancar, sólo era un hollow cualquiera. No obstante este hecho, el hollow se lanzó a atacarla pero ella logró esquivarlo a tiempo, liberando el Koten Zanshun enviando a Tsubaki directo al monstruo que se partió por la mitad desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

—¡Vaya! Eso fue fácil. —Dijo la chica llevando una mano a su cabeza. —Aunque al parecer era un hollow menor… Creo que debería dejar de sentarme en este parque. —Continuó ella soltando una risita y dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

Pensando en esto, Orihime se distrajo unos segundos y no se dio cuenta que la garganta tras ella seguía abierta y mucho menos notó al hollow que la acechaba listo para atacarla. De un momento a otro, el hollow decidió lanzarse contra ella; el monstruo, que tenía un par de enormes alas café debajo de sus brazos, voló hacia ella emitiendo un fuerte sonido que la hizo voltear, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo. Cuando el hollow estaba a punto de golpearla se detuvo en seco y agitando sus brazos creó una enorme ráfaga de viento que la hizo caer dejándola aturdida unos segundos. En ese instante, el hollow, ahora si, estaba a punto de atacarla, pero el golpe que ella esperaba jamás llegó.

Sorprendida, Orihime abrió los ojos para ver qué había pasado y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver el puño del Espada peliazul golpeando la máscara del hollow que se partió en mil pedazos desapareciendo junto con su dueño.

—¡Grimmjow! ¡Gracias! —Exclamó aún en el piso—Pe-pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Salvándote ¿Qué más? Sentí la presencia de ese bastardo y vine tan rápido como pude. —Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esas palabras de cierta forma le habían recordado a Ichigo y la hicieron sentir una vez más ese deseo de hacerse fuerte para dejar de necesitar que la salvaran.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo bajando la mirada—Discúlpame, me distraje creyendo que había derrotado al hollow y bajé totalmente la guardia. Usualmente sólo aparece uno y yo… yo… ¡Lo siento mu…!

—Si, si como sea. Ya no digas nada más… ¡Ah! Tendremos que hacer algo con esa debilidad tuya. —Dijo Grimmjow ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—De-debilidad—Repitió ella con un dejo de molestia en su voz y apretando el agarre en la mano del Espada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él, sin mencionar que el ceño de la joven se había profundizado.

—Si, tu debilidad. Pero no la física—Dijo mirándola a los ojos—Bueno también esa, pero principalmente tu debilidad moral.

—¿Cómo dices? —La joven no entendía nada.

XoXoXoXoXo

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la Sociedad de Almas, una persona que por ningún motivo se levantaba temprano, ya rondaba las instalaciones de su escuadrón, sorprendiendo a todo el que se cruzaba por su camino.

—Buenos días señores, hermosa jovencita. —Saludó el capitán Kyoraku a un grupo de Shinigamis que pasaron a su lado. Los jóvenes se detuvieron a mirar boquiabiertos a su capitán sin poder devolverle el saludo. Esto se debía a que en el octavo escuadrón y en la mayoría de los demás, era bien sabido que el capitán Kyoraku nunca, por ningún motivo se levantaba antes del medio día y los chicos estaban muy seguros de que no eran ni las nueve de la mañana.

El capitán sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba en sus subordinados pensando que seguro se habían quedado así por lo bien que se veía y lo imponente de su figura. Al entrar a su oficina una exclamación lo sorprendió:

—¡Capitán! ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

—Buenos días Nanao-chan ¿Por qué tan sorprendida?

—¿Por qué será? Usted casi nunca se aparece por aquí y si lo hace ¡Es después de medio día!

—Bueno, bueno linda Nanao, no vengo porque sé que siempre puedo contar contigo para tener todo bajo control.

—¿Y hoy? ¿A caso ya no confía en mí? —Replicó la chica con sarcasmo.

—¡Eso jamás mi linda Nanao! Es sólo que tengo un asunto de vida o muerte que me trajo aquí, no pude evitarlo.

—¿Tan serio es capitán? ¿Necesita que movilice al escuadrón? —Nanao comenzó a moverse por la oficina confiando en la gran emergencia de su capitán, pensando que quizá la Sociedad de Almas estaba en peligro. De pronto una mano la tomó por el hombro deteniendo su carrera.

—Tranquila Nanao-chan. Aunque sé que te preocupas mucho por que tu adorado capitán gane la velada de su vida en el mundo humano, cortesía de su amigo Ukitake, no creo que sea necesario movilizar a las tropas.

—¿Velada de la vida? ¿Cortesía del capitán Ukitake? ¿¡Es otra de sus tonterías verdad!? —Nanao lo fulminó con la mirada antes de salir disparada del escuadrón para que su capitán no viera el enorme sonrojo que la invadía por haber creído en sus palabras.

En ese momento una cabeza naranja que se alzaba junto al sol se asomó en la oficina.

—Hola Kyoraku-san. ¿Se encuentra bien su teniente?

—No te preocupes, ya volverá. Pero dime ¿Dormiste bien? —Dijo con picardía—Es decir, ¿Listo para el entrenamiento?

—Si. Gracias Kyoraku-san, podemos empezar con el entrenamiento. —Le respondió con una extraña motivación en su voz que hace tiempo no mostraba.

—¡Muy bien! Pero, ¿No sería mejor ir a desayunar algo y beber un poco de sake como la otra vez? Parece ser que te divertiste mucho.

—Si, como no. Pero lo siento, no puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo. Pero si quiere usted puede quedarse, creo que es hora de que vaya a entrenar al onceavo escuadrón. —Al oír esto, Kyoraku detuvo todo movimiento y lo miró fijamente con sorpresa.

—¿Seguro Ichigo-kun? Creí que habías estado evitando por todos los medios el entrenamiento con el capitán Zaraki y por lo que sé él no está muy contento con eso.

—Lo sé—Dijo Ichigo llevándose una mano a la nuca. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor seguramente Kenpachi no se detendría hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto; era verdad que tenía que dejar de evitar el entrenamiento serio, pero también quería vivir. Soltando un hondo suspiro continuó: —Lo sé, pero es hora de que me ponga a trabajar en serio si quiero irme pronto.

—Así se habla Ichigo-kun. Te deseo mucha suerte. ¡No vayas a dejar viuda a Orihime-chan antes de tiempo! —Ichigo decidió olvidar el comentario del capitán a pesar del enorme sonrojo que le causó. Después de todo le debía lo de las fotos; sin embargo, salió del escuadrón sin mirarlo con dirección a lo que él esperaba fuera un entrenamiento y no su muerte.

XoXoXoXo

—¡Mujer! Llama a casa de ese sujeto que abre gargantas y dile que mañana iremos a entrenar a su casa—Grimmjow ignoró la pregunta confundida de la chica; quizá él no sabía nada del mundo humano ni de cómo preparar una comida, pero de lo que sí sabía y mucho era de peleas. Ahora era su turno de enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a esa mujer.

—¿Urahara-san? ¿Para qué?

—Pues porque no he visto un lugar más grande que ese debajo de su tienda. Créeme, lo necesitaremos para tu entrenamiento.

—E-está bien—Orihime soltó una risita nerviosa. Al parecer Grimmjow se lo estaba tomando muy en serio y no es que no se lo agradeciera, pero aun así sentía un poco de temor por su vida.

Después de eso, ambos caminaron hacia la casa de la chica por unos cinco minutos hasta que al fin entraron al departamento. Ni bien habían puesto un pie dentro de la casa cuando el Espada se sentó frente a la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en la mano habló:

—Muy bien ¡Comencemos con el entrenamiento!

—¿Qué? Pensé que habías dicho que empezaríamos mañana en casa de Urahara-san. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero mi casa es bastante pequeña y seguramente los vecinos lo van a notar—Replicó la joven con voz alarmada.

—¿Siempre eres así de exagerada? ¿De verdad crees que si fuéramos a pelear estaría aquí sentado?

—Lo siento—La cara de Orihime estaba roja como un tomate.

—Ya te dije que empezaremos fortaleciendo tu mente. Primer caso: Cuando esas perras de Loly y Menoly te atacaron…

—Controla tu lenguaje Grimmjow.

—Sí, como sea. Volviendo a esas dos per…sonas, debiste responder a sus ataques, pero en lugar de eso ¿Qué hiciste tú?

—¡Es que yo no quería pelear!

—¡Te dejaste golpear! —De nuevo Grimmjow la estaba ignorando—Lo que digo es que debes aprender que tus enemigos no se preocupan por ti y si te ven herida no te curarán, te matarán. Si aprendes a ser como ellos…

—¿Estás diciendo que para ganar debo ser mala? No gracias, prefiero perder.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? En una batalla no hay buenos ni malos, sólo personas que defienden lo que creen que es correcto. Si te das cuenta de que herir a alguien, en tu caso para proteger tu mundo y a tus amigos, no te hace mala o buena, sino que te hace ser lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear por lo que quieres, lograrás ganar el poder que quieras. ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo—Orihime estaba realmente sorprendida por las palabras de Grimmjow ¿De verdad era un chico malo? —Pero yo no lo hago por ser buena o mala, es sólo que no me gusta lastimar a las personas.

—Pues eso es una estupidez. Por qué a los hollows si puedes matarlos ¿Porque no tienen forma humana? ¿Acaso la simple apariencia hace que algo sea merecedor de morir o vivir?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Tienes que darte cuenta que el mundo es un lugar lleno de violencia y habrá gente que quiera hacerte daño aunque no lo parezca. No sé cómo pero entiendo que no te agrade la idea de matar, pero tampoco puedes ponerte en peligro y la única forma de hacerlo es peleando y dejando de ser tan confiada mujer. Por ejemplo, los tipos del otro día que querían lastimarte. Si no hubiera estado yo habrías considerado que no eran de peligro y cuando te atacaran te quedarías llorando diciendo que eres una inútil en lugar de enfrentarlos.

—¡Pero son personas! —Gritó la chica defendiéndose.

—De nuevo con eso. No creas que los hollows son los únicos monstruos, también los son algunos humanos, más de los que crees, las bestias no son los seres que matan por instinto o necesidad, lo son los que matan solo porque lo disfrutan y esos seres no merecen piedad. Te diré algo Inoue Orihime, sí eres una inútil que necesita ser salvada, pero eso es porque TÚ quieres serlo—Orihime agachó la mirada ante las palabras del Espada. Tal vez él tenía razón.

—Si quisieras, hubieras podido pelear con esas estúpidas e incluso haberlas derrotado, pero has dejado que la debilidad de tu cabeza, la poca confianza que tienes en ti misma y la excesiva confianza en la bondad de los otros, te conviertan en una persona sin fuerza física que necesita que la salven.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Orihime sintió ganas de llorar pues sabía que lo que Grimmjow decía era verdad. Sin embargo, decidió que si lloraba sólo terminaría demostrando más debilidad y al menos le debía eso al Espada, la confianza que parecía mostrar en ella y no el tratar de convencerla de que debía quedarse atrás en la batalla.

—Tienes razón Grimmjow. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí y por el entrenamiento. Hasta mañana. —La joven se levantó diciendo esto más seria de lo que jamás había estado y se fue a su cuarto. Grimmjow la miró desaparecer y desdoblando su futón se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime se levantó temprano gracias al mensaje de texto que recibió en su celular. Se arregló y tomando su bolsa de trabajo salió de su habitación.

—Grimmjow… Grimmjow… ¡Grimmjow!

—¿Qué quieres mujer?

—Decirte que hoy tengo que ir a trabajar porque voy a cubrir a una chica que se enfermó, así que tendremos que posponer el entrenamiento para después.

—Ah, ya qué. Dame diez minutos para vestirme y nos vamos.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿De qué hablas?

—No pienso quedarme aquí encerrado todo el día otra vez. Eso me está matando, así que iré a trabajar contigo.

—¿Y si alguien te ve? Aunque nunca he visto a Ishida-kun por ahí y dudo que sepa donde trabajo pero creo que ya comienza a sospechar y me preocupa.

—¿Todavía no les dices a tus perdedores amigos? Creo que te está gustando eso de tenerme en secreto.

—¡No es eso! —Gritó la joven poniéndose muy roja—Es sólo que si los demás se enteran podrían atacarte o atraer la atención de los Shinigamis...

—Pues gracias pero yo no soy como tú y no necesito tu preocupación. Puedo defenderme de eso y más. —Dijo el Espada mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

—Tienes razón. —Orihime no temía por él sino por la ciudad, pero no había necesidad de desmentirlo— Está bien, puedes venir conmigo pero asegúrate de no llamar la atención.

Grimmjow caminaba cerca de la chica para no perderse, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión amenazadora que asustaba a unos cuántos y llamaba la atención de algunas chicas que pasaban a su lado mirándolo descaradamente. Después de un rato llegaron a un bonito establecimiento con unas vitrinas en las que se podían ver todos los productos a la venta.

—¿Es aquí?

—Si, es aquí. Es un poco pequeño pero muy lindo por dentro.—Orihime abrió la puerta dejando ver algunas mesas y sillas que parecían invitarlos a sentarse para disfrutar de los ricos postres que se vendían. A pesar de las innumerables oraciones de la chica, Grimmjow no pasó desapercibido. Desde que entraron todas las chicas, incluyendo a las meseras, se le quedaron viendo con cara de tontas. La pelinaranja sólo suspiró y lo condujo a una mesa para que la esperara.

—Bueno, creo que puedes sentarte aquí. —Dijo ella señalando una mesa apartada del resto. —A partir de ahora voy a estar un poco ocupada así que no podré prestarte atención. Si se te antoja algo sólo pídelo, pero recuerda que no soy rica, así que contrólate ¿De acuerdo?

—Tampoco creas que soy un mocoso que no se puede estar quieto. ¿Y qué hago si alguna de ellas me habla? —Dijo señalando a las cada vez más obvias mujeres.

—Sólo se amable con ellas pero no demasiado como para que se queden aquí. Si necesitas algo llámame.

Orihime se dirigió al cuarto de empleados para ponerse su uniforme y en el camino se encontró a su jefa. La dueña de la pastelería era una mujer delgada y guapa. A pesar de que ya no era tan joven seguía arreglándose muy bien y su actitud para con sus empleados siempre fue de lo mejor, además de que sentía un afecto especial por Orihime, por ello cuando la vio corrió a saludarla:

—¡Hola Orihime-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí hoy?

—Hola Chiharu-san. Lo que pasa es que Emi-chan se enfermó y me pidió que la cubriera.

—Ya veo. Oye Orihime-chan, ¿Quién es ese apuesto muchacho que viene contigo? ¿Es tu novio?

—¿Apuesto muchacho?... ¡Para nada! Él es… es… un amigo que quiso ver dónde trabajo, eso es todo. —Orihime se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de su jefa porque no había pensado qué decir si le preguntaban por Grimmjow.

—Claro. Bueno Orihime-chan, que tengas un buen día.

Así, Orihime comenzó su jornada laboral atendiendo a la gran cantidad de clientes que comenzaban a llegar. Como era sábado, el lugar se llenaba desde muy temprano y siempre había mucho trabajo. De vez en cuando le tocaba llevar los pedidos a las mesas y aprovechaba para preguntarle a Grimmjow si estaba bien, a lo que él siempre le respondía que no era su hijo. Después de un rato de observar la conducta de las clientas, Chiharu-san se acercó de nuevo a la pelinaranja.

—¿Orihime-chan?

—¿Si Chiharu-san?

—He estado observando a tu amigo y desde que llegó las clientas han aumentado de forma impresionante, así que pensé que tal vez él podría estar en el mostrador.

—¿Grimmjow? ¿En el mostrador? No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Vamos, pregúntale ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué mate a alguien? —La jefa no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Si tiene razón. Iré a preguntarle. —Orihime conocía bien a su jefa y sabía que cuando algo se le metía no había forma de sacarlo de su sistema así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba el peliazul. _"De verdad espero que no mate a nadie"_

—Oye Grimmjow, me preguntaba si no quisieras… bueno, ya sabes… si quieres… ya que estás aquí…

—¿Siempre hablas de más y ahora no sabes que decir? ¡Milagro! —Dijo Grimmjow mirando a la nerviosa chica.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Quieres ayudar atendiendo en el mostrador? Ya sabes para no aburrirte.

—No gracias, no creo que sea una buena…

—Muy bien chico ve a ponerte este uniforme y párate detrás de esa vitrina. Orihime-chan, ayúdalo a atender a la gente para que aprenda de este negocio. —La jefa de Orihime apareció frente a Grimmjow y sin previo aviso le puso un uniforme en las manos. Al parecer no estaba dispuesta a escuchar un "No."

—Espera mujer, yo nunca dije que sí.

—Deja de parlotear niño, las clientas no esperarán por años. ¡Vamos, vamos! —Y con esas palabras mandó a Grimmjow a cambiarse. Diez minutos después el Espada salió vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo que decía: "Si no te sonrío puedes golpearme." Al ver eso Orihime giró los ojos ante las ocurrencias de su jefa.

—Listo. ¿Qué hago mujer?

—Orihime. Se supone que somos amigos.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué hago?

—Fíjate bien. Cuando alguien venga al mostrador tú le dices sonriendo: "Buenas tardes, ¿Qué le doy?" Y cuando te conteste tu le das lo que te señale y le cobras lo que diga el papelito de enfrente. Si no te pagan pues no les das nada ¿Entendiste? Mira, ahí viene una clienta, intenta con ella. —Orihime lo empujó al frente del mostrador y fingiendo servir un batido se mantuvo cerca de ellos.

—Bu-buenas tardes ¿Qué le doy? —Por más que quisiera evitarlo, Grimmjow estaba nervioso. Esa era la primera vez que interactuaba con personas más allá de saber su nombre antes de matarlas.

—Ese pastel de ahí por favor—Dijo señalando un pequeño pastel de color blanco con flores de colores. —Pero será mejor que sonrías o tendré que golpearte. —Dijo la chica riendo pícaramente.

—Está bien. Son 175 yenes.

—Ten. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Grimmjow.

—¡Qué lindo nombre! Yo soy Sayo mucho gusto.

—Ajá. Aquí está tu pastel—Dijo Grimmjow sin darse cuenta que la chica de enormes ojos café y cabello castaño claro estaba coqueteándole.

—Oye, me preguntaba si cuando salieras te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmi…

—Es mi turno Grimmjow. Ve a descansar un rato. —Dijo Orihime inconscientemente interponiéndose entre la chica risitas y el inocente asesino peliazul.

—Como digas mujer, pero no te entiendo.

—Tenga señorita. Muchas gracias por comprar en "Dulce felicidad"

—Si… gracias. —Respondió enojada la muchacha dándose la vuelta para irse.

—Grimmjow, mejor párate aquí junto a mi y pásame lo que pidan. — Así, el equipo atendió a varias chicas y alguno que otro joven sin ningún problema hasta que…

—¡Al suelo todos o se mueren! —Dijo un tipo con la cabeza cubierta y un arma en mano acercándose hacia el mostrador. Todos los clientes y las demás chicas se asustaron e hicieron lo que decía el asaltante.

—¡Niña mete todo el dinero en la bolsa! —Le gritó a Orihime que sin una pizca de temor respondió:

—Lo siento señor pero aquí sólo damos pasteles, no dinero.

—¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi? ¡Maldita mocosa!

—Cállate y quita esa cosa de nuestra cara—Dijo Grimmjow poniéndose frente a la chica, rompiendo la pistola con una mano y con la otra golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que además de dejarlo inconsciente lo sacó de la tienda.

—Creo que es hora de irnos mujer—Todos los clientes y las meseras comenzaron a aplaudirle por haberlos defendido; el Espada los ignoró y Orihime se llevó una mano a la cabeza pensando en que definitivamente era imposible que Grimmjow pasara desapercibido. La única que no mostraba signos de asombro era la jefa que de inmediato se acercó a ellos.

—Oye Grimmjow-kun ¡Eso fue genial! Ves, creo que estás destinado a trabajar aquí. Además de atraer a las clientas, ¡Puedes ser nuestro exclusivo vigilante! Además de que la paga no está nada mal. —Dijo entusiasmada la mujer abrazándolo por la cintura. El peliazul sólo la miró confundido.

—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento Chiharu-san. Lo pensaremos y luego te avisamos ¿Está bien? Ahora vamos a limpiar todo esto que ya es hora de cerrar. —Después de limpiar el lugar y despedir al último cliente, los jóvenes se cambiaron y salieron rumbo a su hogar.

—Lo siento Grimmjow, a veces Chiharu-san puede ser un poco impulsiva y cuando quiere algo lo consigue, así que no pude evitar lo que pasó. — La chica esperaba que su acompañante le gritara pero en lugar de eso le respondió muy tranquilo.

—No hay problema. Realmente fue divertido. Creo que aceptaré la oferta.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?! —Orihime se detuvo en seco para mirarlo totalmente sorprendida.

—Si, prefiero eso a quedarme encerrado todo el día en tu casa. Además podré ganar dinero para ayudarte y así estaré más tiempo contigo. —Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esas palabras; Orihime se sonrojó hasta parecer el planeta marte y él soltó una tosecilla.

—Digo, para seguir con tu entrenamiento como hoy con ese tipo. Te aseguro que en lugar de atacarlo le hubieras dicho algo como: "¡No les haga daño a ellos por favor! ¡Máteme a mi si quiere pero a ellos déjelos en paz!" Y te hubieras muerto.

—¡Qué grosero! —Dijo la joven haciendo un puchero. —¡Yo habría hecho algo para salvarnos a todos!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hubieras hecho?

—Ah… pues yo… ah… yo…

—¿Ves? No sabes. Eso es lo que yo voy a enseñarte mu… Orihime.

—Muchas gracias Grimmjow. Parece ser que tú me enseñarás a ser fuerte y yo te enseñaré a ser amable y tranquilo.

—Qué tonterías dices mujer.

—¡Grimmjow! —Y así los dos fueron platicando e intentando reír o hacerse reír.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Orihime se fue a cambiar y Grimmjow se sentó en el sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Quién diría que atender a un montón de humanas extrañas sería tan cansado? En ese momento el timbre de la entrada sonó sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—Grimmjow, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor?

—Está bien—Dijeron los dos sin pensar qué podía pasar.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Inoue-san? ¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó alarmada la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya, ya ¡Qué escándalo! —Grimmjow abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Uryu que reaccionando más rápido que él sacó su arco apuntándolo directo a su pecho.

XoXoXoXo

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, porque a mi me gustó como quedó. Mil gracias por su apoyo y ya saben, dudas, quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

**¡Review please! *u***


	5. Secretos descubiertos

**¡Hola chicos! ¡Por fin he vuelto! Lamento mucho haber dejado un poco abandonada esta historia, pero la inspiración me dejó u.u Pero ahora que ha vuelto, disfruté mucho realizar este capítulo ^o^ ojalá que a ustedes también les guste.**

**Agradecimientos: Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, ponen en alerta, favoritos y sobre todo a los que dejan un review. En serio me hace extremadamente feliz saber que cuento con su apoyo. *u***

***Amy-Black-Nara: ¡Gracias a ti por leerlo, Amy-san! De verdad me hace muy feliz saber que te haya gustado. Ahora sabras la reacción de Uryu y la de Ichigo… bueno mejor te dejo leer, ¡ojalá lo disfrutes!**

***Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que en este capítulo se respondan tus dudas y sobre todo que te guste. ¡Espero tu comentario! ;)**

***Mell Dragneell15: ¡Mell-chan! No te preocupes, puedes pasar a leer cuando quieras, yo sé que cuento con tu apoyo. Y saber ue el capítulo te gustó tanto me hace muuuuy feliz. Ojalá te gusten las aventuras de Grimmjow en este capítulo. **

***Nypsy: ¡Qué gusto me da que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Ojalá que este también te guste y sobre todo la forma de reaccionar de Uryu. Por lo de la relación entre Grimmjow y Orihime, bueno, esperaré a ver tu comentario. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo Nypsy!**

***Hisis-chan: Jajajaja ¿Pues vamos juntas no? Quién quita y conseguimos que nos acompañe a pasear por ahí jajajaja XD Muchas gracias por leer y espero que también te parezca divertido **

***Kawaiineka: ¡Wow! Me alegra tanto recibir un review tuyo, ojalá siga contando con tu apoyo *u* Disfruta el capítulo y muchas gracias!**

***Guest: Jejeje Muchas gracias por el comentario, ojalá te siga pareciendo divertido y que te guste igual. ^o^**

***Kumikoson4: ¡Kumi-san! Ya somos dos, ¡vamos a la pastelería! Por lo menos a echar taco de ojo jajajaja XD Por lo de Ichigo… mejor te dejo leer. Mil gracias por tu review y espero con ansias tu opinión **

***Ashira23: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y aunque me tarde un poco en seguirlo te aseguro que no lo abandonaré. Espero de verdad contar con tu apoyo hasta el final. ¡Gracias po leer mi historia!**

***Adriana: ¡Adriana-chan! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. No sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver tu review *u* Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y esperaré tu opinión sobre lo que ocurra ahora. ¡Mil gracias!**

***Fer-Terms.716: ¡Fer-chan! Discúlpame por la tardanza, pero ya sabes, se me ocurre subir nuevas historias cuando no termino las que ya tengo. De verdad te agradezco tu apoyo a este y mis otros fics y espero que el curso que toman las cosas a partir de ahora sea de tu agrado. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**De nuevo les agradezco a todas su apoyo y sin más las dejo disfrutar.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya aplicado**

**XoXoXoXo**

Secretos descubiertos

—Grimmjow, ¿podrías abrir la puerta por favor? —Gritó Orihime desde el interior de su habitación sin tomar en cuenta el peligro que eso representaba.

— Está bien. ¿Quién es?

—¿Inoue-san? ¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó alarmada la persona al otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya, ya ¡Qué escándalo! —Grimmjow abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Uryu que reaccionando más rápido que él sacó su arco apuntándolo directo al pecho.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?! ¿Eres un espada, no es así? ¡¿Dónde está Inoue-san?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito!? —Gritó Uryu descontrolado clavando cada vez más su flecha en el pecho de Grimmjow quien lo veía con una expresión desenfadada.

—¿Ya terminaste tu interrogatorio? Pues verás. Me aburrí de vivir en Hueco Mundo y vine únicamente a matarla para quedarme con su casa. —Respondió el peliazul haciendo enojar todavía más a Uryu quien tensó otro poco la cuerda en su arco.

—¿Te parece muy divertido? Ya veremos cuando recibas mi ataque…—Cuando el Quincy estaba a punto de disparar, Orihime salió de su cuarto y se detuvo frente a los dos.

—¡Espera Ishida-kun! ¡Detente! —Dijo ella tomándolo por el brazo en un intento de alejar su arco de Grimmjow. — No lo entiendes, ¡él no es malo!

—¿¡Que no es malo dices!? —Repitió Uryu mirándola sorprendido. —¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hizo?

—¡No es eso! —Dijo ella desesperada. —¡Pero en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí no ha hecho nada malo!

—¡Por favor! ¡Seguro esto es parte de su plan!

—Oye cuatro ojos, ¿no crees que ves demasiada televisión? Además no es como si yo quisiera estar aquí. Orihime sólo me está ayudando mientras encuentro la forma de volver. —Grimmjow se había mantenido fuera de la discusión, pero la situación ya lo estaba cansando.

—Si en algo aprecias tu vida, será mejor que no te entrometas en esto. —Respondió el Quincy mirando furioso a Grimmjow; dirigiéndose a Orihime continuó: —¡¿Ahora hasta te llama por tu nombre?! ¿Qué significa todo esto Inoue-san? ¿A caso esto es una especie de venganza porque Kurosaki se fue?

Al oír esas palabras, Orihime abrió los ojos con sorpresa y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que Ishida-kun pensara eso de ella? A pesar de que nunca les había contado nada ni a él ni a Sado-kun de lo que había ocurrido el día en que Kurosaki-kun se fue, Orihime estaba más que segura que Uryu sabía de sus sentimientos por Ichigo. Por esa razón sus palabras le dolieron tanto, ¿acaso la creía capaz de hacer algo que los pusiera en peligro a ellos o que le trajera problemas a Ichigo?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves bastardo!? —Gritó Grimmjow dándole un puñetazo directo en la cara que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Aunque él no sabía mucho de lo que había ocurrido entre Kurosaki y Orihime, al ver el efecto que las palabras de ese estúpido habían causado en la chica, la furia se apoderó de él. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir golpeando, la mano de Orihime y su tono de voz apagado pero decidido lo detuvieron.

—Ya basta Grimmjow. Lamento mucho que pienses así de mí Ishida-kun, pero el hecho de que Kurosaki-kun se haya ido no significa que yo voy a traicionarlos. Eso jamás. Sin embargo, Grimmjow necesita mi ayuda y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada que me haga sospechar de él, así que mientras él me necesite yo estaré aquí. Si no puedes entender eso, te pido que te vayas de mi casa.

—Inoue-san… yo…—Al ver la mirada llena de dolor que Orihime le dirigía, Uryu se arrepintió de todo el numerito que acababa de hacer. ¿No pudo simplemente preguntarle y escuchar su versión de la historia? — Lo lamento, no quise…

—¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado daño aquí? Ahora, lárgate. —Terminó Grimmjow azotando la puerta en la cara de Uryu, quien no tuvo más remedio que irse furioso consigo mismo por haber tratado así a su querida amiga.

—O-oye mujer, ¿estás bien? —Dijo el peliazul al ver que Orihime seguía sin moverse mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Eh? Claro, estoy bien. —Dijo ella limpiando con el dorso de su mano unas cuántas lágrimas que se habían escapado. —Pero creo que no debí haber actuado de esa manera con Ishida-kun, él sólo estaba preocupado por mí.

—¡Vaya manera de demostrar preocupación! Yo creo que deberías estar orgullosa por la forma en que reaccionaste, ese cuatro ojos se merecía eso y más.

—No digas eso por favor. Ishida-kun es mi amigo y no debí tratarlo así. Era de esperarse que reaccionara de esa manera al verte aquí, será mejor que me disculpe con él…

—¿Ves? A eso exactamente me refiero con tu debilidad. ¡Quien debería estar arrepentido y buscando perdón es él no tú! Si se supone que es tu amigo no debió hablarte así. Y ya deja esa actitud sino quieres que yo también me enoje, mejor vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

—Lo lamento Grimmjow, pero ya no tengo hambre. Lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir, pero tú cena tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? Hasta mañana.

—Como quieras. —Dijo él un poco molesto al ver que la chica adoptaba la misma actitud que habían estado tratando de cambiar.

Orihime no podía dormir por estar pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa noche: la reacción de Ishida-kun y sus palabras, la forma en que Grimmjow la había defendido y lo enojada, pero sobre todo lo herida que se había sentido al escuchar al Quincy. Quizá su compañero peliazul tenía razón y ella debía esperar a que Uryu se disculpara porque a pesar de que en parte la culpa era suya por haberlo mantenido en secreto, Ishida-kun pudo haber escuchado lo que ella tenía que decir en lugar de sacar conclusiones por su cuenta. Después de estar divagando un rato en esos pensamientos, al fin la chica se quedó dormida pensando en su adorado Shinigami sustituto.

A la mañana siguiente Orihime se despertó mucho más tranquila y con nuevos ánimos, sobre todo porque buena parte de la noche había tenido un curioso sueño en el que ella e Ichigo estaban en la playa muy felices compitiendo en un torneo de voleibol de parejas. Sin embargo, el final la había dejado muy intranquila pues de repente Ichigo la dejó jugando sola hasta que apareció Grimmjow, quien la ayudó a darle una paliza a Ishida-kun, quien estaba al otro lado de la red.

Después de tomar un rápido baño y de vestirse, la pelinaranja fue a despertar a Grimmjow.

—Grimmjow, ya es hora de despertarse, ¡se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a trabajar!

—No molestes. A penas son las 8:00, ¿quién se levanta a esa hora? —Respondió con pereza dándole la espalda tratando de dormir un poco más.

—Lo siento mucho, pero hoy nos toca el primer turno y hay que llegar antes para acomodar todo antes de abrir. ¡Así que arriba! —Dijo ella con una risita jalando las cobijas que cubrían a Grimmjow, quien no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Antes de meterse al baño se detuvo frente a Orihime y con una voz amenazante le dijo:

—Más te vale que el desayuno esté delicioso, sino tendrás que pagar por lo que hiciste. —Dicho eso desapareció en el baño dejando a Orihime muerta de risa por cómo su aspecto eliminaba por completo la maldad en su amenaza.

Después de que terminaron de arreglarse y de que Grimmjow, no muy convencido, le diera el visto bueno al desayuno, ambos salieron de la casa con rumbo al trabajo. Una vez ahí se pusieron su uniforme, arreglaron las mesas, quitaron una leve capa de polvo que se había formado durante la noche y al fin se dispusieron a abrir. Unos minutos más tarde, Chiharu-san llegó a la pastelería de muy buen humor como siempre, aunque al ver a Grimmjow y Orihime su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¡Buenos días Chiharu-san! —Saludó alegremente Orihime mientras terminaba de acomodar unos pastelillos recién salidos del horno.

—¡Hola Orihime-chan! —La dueña corrió a abrazarla haciéndole un poco de daño por su efusividad; sin embargo, la pelinaranja sonrió y una rápida mirada de nostalgia cruzó por su rostro. Chiharu-san le recordaba mucho a Rangiku-san. —¡Hola Grimmjow-chan! —Saludó ahora al peliazul quién le lanzó una mirada asesina al tiempo que interponía su mano entre los dos.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes—Dijo al ver que la mujer iba directo hacia él intentando abrazarlo de la misma manera que a Orihime. De inmediato, un puchero se formó en la cara de Chiharu y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar una risa tímida pero sincera llamó su atención.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Orihime-chan?

—Jajaja, Grimmjow-chan. Eso es algo muy gracioso. —Comentó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—Silencio mujer. —La reprendió Grimmjow muy molesto y al mismo tiempo sonrojado por la situación.

—Bueno chicos, es un verdadero placer platicar con ustedes, pero creo que ya es hora de trabajar. Por cierto Orihime-chan, necesito que hoy atiendas las mesas, por lo tanto no podrá cuidarte de las chicas Grimmjow-chan. —Advirtió la jefa guiñándole un ojo al peliazul.

—¿Cuidarme de las chicas? Hablas de esas mujeres raras que cuando compran me ven con cara de idiotas—El espada se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que por fin reaccionó: —¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden de nada!

—Ya, ya no te enojes. De todos modos es temprano, así que no vienen tantas.

—¡Ah, olvídalo! Mejor vamos a trabajar.

De nuevo, Orihime se quedó al margen de la conversación simplemente porque no podía parar de reír y tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Grimmjow. Después de eso, la mañana transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo; muchos chicos que iban saliendo de la escuela o algunos empleados en su hora de comida comenzaron a abarrotar el lugar, llenándolo con sus pláticas, risas y sus pedidos. Para Grimmjow era doblemente cansando porque eso significaba que sus "admiradoras" como las llamaba la dueña, buscaban, bajo cualquier estúpida excusa, llamar su atención. Cuando el peliazul escuchó el timbre que indicaba el descanso, se alejó fastidiado del mostrador con dirección al cuarto de empleados.

—¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no veía reír a Orihime-chan—La voz de Chiharu-san lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Pues yo la veo muy sonriente como siempre—respondió mirando a la pelinaranja entregar los pedidos a las mesas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pues no sé a quién has estado viendo tú todo este tiempo, porque esa niña no ha estado para nada bien desde que ese muchacho se fue. —Explicó Chiharu viendo a Orihime con una preocupada mirada maternal.

—¿Quién? ¿Kurosaki? —Al oír eso, Grimmjow se enderezó en su asiento mirando con curiosidad a la mujer.

—Pues no sé si ese es su nombre, pero desde que se fue hace un año a esa misión en África, ella no se había reído hasta hoy.

—¡África mi trasero! Maldito Kurosaki…—Grimmjow se dejó llevar por su odio al pelinaranja ignorando la cara de confusión de Chiharu-san, quien decidió que lo que tenía que decir era más importante.

—Grimmjow-chan, no sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que tú eres lo que ella necesita para ser feliz, así que por favor cuídala. —Pidió la jefa mirando a Grimmjow directo a los ojos.

—No tiene por qué pedirlo. —Respondió firmemente. — Si la dejo sola es probable que se muera o algo, así que no se preocupe. — Dijo mirando como la pelinaranja se tropezaba cuando estaba a punto de recoger un pedido.

—¡Pero qué caballero eres Grimmjow-chan! —Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él. —¡Ojalá yo tuviera a un chico tan guapo y gentil que me cuidara!

—¡Cállese vieja! —terminó levantándose de su asiento. En ese momento, Orihime entró al cuarto escuchando cómo el peliazul le gritaba a Chiharu-san.

—¡Grimmjow! No le hables así a Chiharu-san, pídele una disculpa. —La chica se dirigió a su armario para sacar sus cosas.

—¡No le voy a pedir nada!

—¡Que le pidas una disculpa! —Repitió la pelinaranja con las manos en la cintura mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Qué rayos! ¡Ella me estaba molestando!

—Ya déjalo Orihime-chan. Seguro que Grimmjow-chan está muy arrepentido, ¿verdad? —Dijo la jefa con una sonrisa pícara mientras le tocaba una mejilla a Grimmjow quien se alejó, una vez más, molesto y sonrojado provocando nuevas risas en la ojigris.

El turno de los chicos en la pastelería terminó a las cinco. Una vez que se despidieron de todos y recogieron sus cosas, salieron con rumbo a su casa, pues Orihime tenía unas cuantas tareas escolares que hacer. Cuando estaban a medio camino, pasaron frente una tienda donde vendían antigüedades y lo que se exhibía en el aparador llamó inmediatamente la atención de Grimmjow: una enorme espada de color plata que se veía muy afilada.

—¡Genial! Sabes qué mujer, voy a entrar.

—Está bien. Yo te espero aquí afuera, pero no te tardes. Sabes que odio esperar. —Le advirtió Orihime tratando de hacer su mejor imitación del peliazul, logrando que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Grimmjow.

Al darse cuenta que la tienda era de armas antiguas, Orihime decidió que lo mejor sería esperar en una de las banquitas que estaban enfrente. Una vez que se sentó, metió la mano a su mochila para buscar algo con qué entretenerse, pero una voz muy conocida la interrumpió.

—¡Inoue-san!

—I-Ishida-kun. —Dijo casi en un susurro pero de forma fría. —Ho-hola.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —Al ver que Orihime lo miraba confundida pero indiferente explicó: —Yo quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió ayer. Jamás quise lastimarte, pero debes entender que esa es la reacción que cualquiera tendría al ver a un peligroso enemigo en la casa de un amigo.

—Lo sé, pero traté de explicarte y no quisiste escuchar, e incluso te atreviste a decir eso sobre Kurosaki-kun. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que lo dañara.

—Ya sé y por eso te pido que me disculpes. Si hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer por ti…

—Ya que lo mencionas te tomaremos la palabra.—Dijo Grimmjow deteniéndose junto a Orihime. —Ve mañana a la tienda del viejo del sombrero al medio día y podremos disculparte. —Terminó con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

—¿Podremos? Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido disculpas a ti nunca. —Respondió Uryu cruzándose de brazos muy ofendido. —Además, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Grimmjow trabaja en la pastelería conmigo—Respondió en su lugar una tímida Orihime. Quizá lo mejor era soltar las malas noticias todas juntas.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si idiota, ¿algún problema? —Amenazó el espada.

—Pues no, sólo estoy sorprendido de que aún no hayas matado a nadie.

—Si tanto te preocupa puedo empezar ahorita mismo contigo—Grimmjow se acercó de forma amenazante hacia Uryu quien no retrocedió ni un paso ni cambió su actitud arrogante.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Orihime deteniendo la inminente pelea entre los peliazules sin control.

—Lo siento Inoue-san pero no pude evitarlo. Este sujeto me recuerda tanto a Kurosaki que no…—La palabras de Uryu salieron de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Inmediatamente los dos hombres giraron para ver a Orihime, quien había dejado caer su bolsa y se había quedado como congelada en su sitio.

—¿Es que acaso no sabes cuándo cerrar la maldita boca? —Rugió Grimmjow dándole la espalda a Uryu. Caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo frente a la paralizada joven, cuya mirada estaba oculta bajo unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

—Oye Orihime, ¿estás bien? —Dijo agitando una mano frente a ella pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Inoue-san, por favor responde. De verdad, no quise decir eso.

Después de unos segundos la chica al fin reaccionó y sin hacer caso a las preguntas de los angustiados hombres levantó su bolsa y dijo:

—Olvídenlo. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas Ishida-kun? Creo que después de todo te debemos una explicación. —Sin mirarlos, Orihime comenzó a caminar y después de intercambiar una rápida mirada confundida, los otros dos la siguieron.

Al pasar por el parque cerca de su casa, se encontraron con un puesto de helados. Al ver la cara con la que Orihime los veía, Uryu pensó que si bien eso no arreglaría todas las estupideces que había cometido en los últimos días, quizá ayudaría un poquito, así que sin pensarlo mucho compró un helado para cada uno.

—¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos un rato? Así pueden contarme lo que está ocurriendo. —Antes de que Uryu terminara la frase, Grimmjow ya estaba sentado en la banca bajo el árbol de ciruelo. —¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?

—Este… bueno…—Orihime dudó un minuto antes de sentarse. Finalmente, siempre que se sentaba en esa banca algo sucedía, aunque quizá esta fuera la vencida y al fin pudiera pasar un tiempo agradable ahí. Así, con una sonrisa contestó:—No es nada, Ishida-kun.

De esta forma, los chicos disfrutaron del helado, incluso Grimmjow se veía muy animado comiéndolo, mientras Orihime le contaba a su amigo Quincy cómo fue que el espada terminó viviendo con ella.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea. De verdad Inoue-san te pido que me disculpes—Dijo el Quincy muy apenado.

—Ya, ya. Ya te dije que si nos ayudas estás perdonado, ¿qué más quieres? Aunque pedirme a mí perdón no estaría nada mal.

A pesar de que Uryu se disculpó sinceramente por las cosas que dijo en la casa de Orihime, el hacerlo por decir que el espada se parecía a Kurosaki sería una mentira. ¡Era tan difícil mantener la calma con ellos! Cuando estaba a punto de replicar, frente a ellos se abrió una garganta dejando salir una multitud de hollows; de inmediato, Grimmjow y Uryu olvidaron sus peleas para atacar a los invasores. Por su parte, Orihime también comenzó a derribar hollows, pero no con la misma rapidez que los otros, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el espada. Una vez que la situación estuvo controlada Grimmjow hizo evidente su enojo con la chica.

—¡Demonios Orihime! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Sólo te deshiciste de dos malditos hollows mientras que el cuatro ojos y yo nos encargamos de todos los demás.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero ustedes dos estaban tan emocionados que apenas me dejaron esos dos. —Contestó ella un poco ofendida recordando cómo parecía que sus amigos competían por ver quien mataba más hollows.

—¡Esos son sólo pretextos! Ahora me doy cuenta que necesitas entrenar también tu velocidad, así que ¡vámonos ya! —Sin esperar una respuesta, tomó a Orihime del brazo y a Uryu de la corbata de su uniforme y comenzó a arrastrarlos para que se movieran.

—¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —Preguntó Ishida muy enojado mientras se soltaba del agarre.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Ahora mismo vamos a ir a ver ese viejo apestoso. Por lo visto no les vendría nada mal un poco de entrenamiento. —Dijo con un marcado tono de superioridad viendo directamente a los ojos del Quincy.

—Aunque me encantaría cerrarte la boca y hacerte tragar tus palabras, tendrá que ser mañana. Hoy estoy muy ocupado así que ya nos vemos. Hasta mañana Inoue-san. Cuídate mucho. —El joven miró de mala manera a Grimmjow y luego, levantando una mano en señal de despedida desapareció del parque.

—Estúpido cuatro ojos. De verdad Orihime, no entiendo cómo es que tienes amigos tan raros—Preguntó el peliazul comenzando a caminar. Orihime sonrió y alcanzándolo le respondió:

—No sé, dime tú. Creo que nuestra amistad es la más rara que tengo.

—No te confundas mujer. Yo no soy tu amigo. —Replicó Grimmjow cruzándose de brazos y volteando para otro lado. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo contener la gran sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

XoXoXoXo

—¡Inoue-san, Grimmjow-kun! ¡Qué gusto me da verlos! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Seguro que ya me extrañaban, ¿verdad? —Saludó alegremente Urahara a la pareja de recién llegados.

—¡Hola Urahara-san! Estamos muy bien gracias. ¿Y t…?

—Déjate de tonterías viejo, sabes muy bien a qué venimos así que llévanos ya. —Exigió Grimmjow interrumpiendo los saludos de Orihime quien sólo suspiró cansada.

—Pensé que ya no venían. ¿No que mucha prisa, espada? —Preguntó Uryu una vez que llegaron a la sala subterránea de la tienda.

—Bueno mujer, la cosa es así. Por ahora yo haré ataques físicos y tú le lanzarás flechas al mismo tiempo—Dijo señalando a Uryu—Así aprenderás a manejarte en una lucha contra dos oponentes y ganarás velocidad, ¿está claro?

—¿Los dos al mismo tiempo? Yo estaba pensando que…

—No me importa. Prepárate—Dijo el espada inusualmente emocionado ignorando la propuesta de la chica—Y tú Ishida, atácala de verdad. Lánzale tantas flechas como puedas y no te atrevas a darle ventaja. ¿Entendido?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Atacarla en serio? ¿Estás loco? —Replicó Ishida visiblemente irritado.

—¡Claro que en serio! Se supone que esto es un entrenamiento, no un juego.

—Pues me niego, me niego a ponerla en peligro.

—¿Y te dices su amigo? Lo que ella necesita es que la ayudes a ser más fuerte para que pueda defenderse por sí misma, no que la dejes atrás con el pretexto de que quieres protegerla. ¡No está hecha de cristal!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, las palabras que ansiaba que sus amigos entendieran, dichas por aquel que se suponía era un extraño. Un sentimiento de enorme gratitud hacia Grimmjow invadió a Orihime quien le dedicó una gran sonrisa para por fin terminar la discusión:

—Gracias por preocuparte Ishida-kun, pero Grimmjow tiene razón. Si no atacas en serio esto no servirá de nada.

Una vez dichas estas palabras, los jóvenes se dispusieron a entrenar mientras Urahara y compañía los observaban. En un segundo Grimmjow desapareció de la vista de Orihime al mismo tiempo que Uryu se alejó de ella lanzando unas cuantas flechas en su dirección. Usando el Santen Keshun, la chica se cubrió de las flechas y recordando lo que el espada había dicho, lanzó a Tsubaki contra Uryu.

Olvidando por un momento que tenía otro oponente, retiró su escudo mientras veía como su pequeño compañero partía por la mitad las flechas del Quincy; aprovechándose de eso, Grimmjow intentó atacarla con una patada, pero ella la esquivó y contra atacó con una patada giratoria que por poco le da. Grimmjow sonrió y se lanzó a intentar golpearla nuevamente sorprendido de que ella bloqueara todos y cada uno de sus golpes. Dejándose llevar por su instinto de pelea, incrementó la fuerza de sus ataques logrando derribarla.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte—Le advirtió a Uryu quien ya iba a ayudarla. Al ver la reacción de su amiga se detuvo en seco. —¡Arriba mujer! ¿Qué estás esperando?

La chica cayó un par de metros más lejos y sin perder el hilo de la batalla envió, sin pronunciar palabra, a Tsubaki ahora por el Espada. Aunque no muy de acuerdo, Uryu se lanzó por ella usando el Seele Schneider y ella lo recibió con el escudo, deteniendo eficazmente los golpes de su amigo. Por fin, Grimmjow logró deshacerse de su ataque dándole oportunidad de ir tras ella; definitivamente su escudo no podría protegerla de los dos así que en el último minuto dio un salto hacia atrás provocando que sus oponentes se estrellaran. Molesto, Grimmjow se levantó de inmediato y sin decir palabra le lanzó un cero a la chica.

Todos los presentes, incluido Urahara temieron por la joven, pero ella no retrocedió recibiendo de lleno el ataque.

—¡Shiten Koshun! —Gritó Orihime mientras empleaba toda su fuerza en repeler el cero; después de unos segundos el ataque de Grimmjow salió disparado hacia él sorprendiéndolos a todos. Sin más energía, Orihime se dejó caer al suelo respirando agitadamente.

—Buen trabajo Orihime—Dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y aceptando su ayuda.

— Aunque todavía tienes mucho que mejorar, así que no te confíes. —Dijo Grimmjow dando unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza de Orihime. —Esto es sólo el principio mujer.

—E-espera Grimmjow—Dijo ella entre risitas

Así, dos semanas más pasaron, en las que Orihime tuvo que lidiar con el trabajo, la escuela y el entrenamiento. No es que se estuviera quejando, porque cada vez recibía menos regaños durante el entrenamiento, mantenía sus buenas notas en la escuela y el trabajo iba muy bien, pero su cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo un buen y merecido descanso, cosa que estaba a punto de obtener pues el entrenamiento del día por fin había terminado.

—Muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme, espero contar con ustedes otra vez— Dijo la chica inclinándose como agradecimiento.

—No hay de qué Inoue-san. Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Tengo algunos asuntos que tratar en la escuela. Nos vemos—Se despidió Uryu saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Grimmjow nosotros también tenemos que irnos! —Dijo Orihime arrastrándolo a la salida. —¡Hasta luego Urahara-san! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, nos vemos luego!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó confundido.

—Grimmjow, ¡hoy es día de pago! ¡Recibirás tu primer sueldo!

Después de una rápida visita a la pastelería, Orihime salió muy feliz al lado de Grimmjow con su dinero en la bolsa.

—Grimmjow, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu primer sueldo? —preguntó muy curiosa.

—Nada, no necesito nada. —Respondió él con indiferencia.

—Pues que suertudo. Yo tengo que comprar comida y pasta de dientes y todo lo que hace falta en la casa. —El entusiasmo abandonó poco a poco a la chica—Es más, creo que iré a comprar algunas cosas ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no te adelantas a la casa?

—¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

—No gracias. No te preocupes, mejor aprovecha y descansa, ya nos vemos allá.—Aunque Grimmjow había mejorado mucho su comportamiento y forma de ser en las últimas dos semanas Orihime sabía que el supermercado era un lugar bastante hostil y que terminaría matando a alguien.

—Como quieras. Nos vemos luego. —El espada se encaminó en dirección contraria a la de Orihime sin darse cuenta que ella dejó de prestarle atención a sus acciones.

Orihime no podía creer lo que veía. Entre la multitud de personas que pasaban frente a ella en la abarrotada calle una cabeza naranja resaltaba entre todas las demás. No había duda, era su cabeza, la cabeza de quien ella más amaba.

—Kurosaki-kun—Pronunció ella apenas en un susurro. Sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó tras él al darse cuenta que no la había visto. ¿Por qué no había siquiera volteado? Él sabía dónde trabaja ¿Tal vez se dirigía a su casa a buscarla? Porque iba en la dirección equivocada. Mientras se hacía todas estas preguntas su corazón latía como loco y parecía que en vez de acercarse a su amado se alejaba de él.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo el joven dio vuelta en un callejón y al llegar ahí la chica se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Recargándose en la pared se llevó la mano al rostro y con voz entrecortada repitió:

—Kurosaki-kun… Creo que sólo fue mi imaginación.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Grimmjow tomó una decisión.

—Orihime está loca si cree que me voy a ir a aburrir en su casa, mejor voy a pasear por ahí.

Grimmjow caminó un rato por las calles que estaban inusualmente abarrotadas, al parecer todo mundo había pensado lo mismo que él. Por todos lados veía chicas riendo y algunas incluso le sonreían a él. Tal como en la panadería. Ignorándolas siguió avanzando por la calle, viendo con atención lo que había en los aparadores e incluso fuera de ellos pues al parecer había llegado a la sección de los enamorados; frente a él un desfile de chicos y chicas besándose lo hizo sentir un tanto asqueado.

—"Te amo" —Escuchó decir a un tipo que miraba con cara de idiota a la mujer frente a él. Como respuesta, Grimmjow giró los ojos y se fue a sentar en una banca alejada de la multitud.

—Pero qué estupidez es esa del amor. Estar pegado a otro todo el día y verlo como idiota. —Dijo como si lo supiera todo del amor con tan sólo ver a un par de parejas.

—El amor es más que eso—Le respondió una voz a su lado. Cuando volteó vio a una ancianita sentada junto a él alimentando a unas cuantas aves que se juntaban frente a ellos.

—¿Quién es usted vieja?

—Significa preocuparte por alguien más, estar a su lado, disfrutar de su compañía e incluso a veces aguantar sus defectos y lidiar con ellos. Sí, a veces las personas podemos ser tan insoportables—Dijo la viejita riendo alegremente como si se refiriera específicamente a Grimmjow.

—Tonterías. Yo no necesito nada de eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Un muchacho tan guapo como tú no tiene una chica especial?

—Ya le dije que no.

—¿Nadie que te apoye, que se preocupe por ti y que te haga sonreír? —Insistió la mujer.

—No

—¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Por lo menos alguien con quien hablar, una linda muchacha que te haga suspirar?

—¡Ya le dije que no!

—Oh vamos, todos tenemos a alguien. No puedes ser tan amargado. Confiesa ya. —Presionó la señora, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a irse sin sacarle algo al Espada. Sin opción el peliazul respondió irritado:

—¡Bueno, bueno ya! ¡Si hay una mujer! ¿Contenta? ¡Pero ella y yo no tenemos nada romántico ni esas porquerías! —Aclaró levemente sonrojado.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué tienen?

—Sólo estoy digamos que agradecido con ella por ayudarme, eso es todo.

—Así que se preocupa por ti… ¿Y tú por ella?

—Si—Respondió sin darse cuenta.

— Bueno, por algo se empieza. ¿Y le has dicho que estas agradecido con ella por cuidarte?

—No, ¿y sabe qué? No tengo por qué estar hablando con usted de estas tonterías. —Al fin, Grimmjow perdió la paciencia y se levantó dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, la señora le dijo una última cosa:

—Pues deberías hacerlo porque seguro no es nada fácil para ella lidiar contigo, hijo.

Grimmjow respiró profundo y en lugar de voltearse y decirle un par de cosas más a la mujer, decidió continuar su camino. Después de un rato de seguir caminando pensó que quizá esa anciana tuviera algo de razón; debía agradecerle a Orihime por ayudarlo. Finalmente ella no tenía por qué hacerlo considerando la forma en que había actuado en el pasado. Justo en ese momento pasó frente a una tienda y recordando una conversación con la pelinaranja decidió que tal vez eso serviría.

—Buenas tardes joven, ¿qué va a llevar?

—Quiero ese chocolate. ¡Démelo! —Dijo señalando un chocolate con forma de gatito.

— ¿Lo quiere envuelto para regalo? A las señoritas les gusta mucho esto.

—Sí, como sea. ¡Pero dese prisa! —Seguro que a Orihime le gustaría porque a ella le encantaban todas esas cursilerías. Una vez que salió de la tienda con el regalo en mano se sintió un completo idiota, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Cuando llegó a la casa Orihime esperaba ver a Grimmjow ahí, pero no. El lugar estaba vacío y no había rastro de él. Pensó en llamarlo, ¿pero a dónde? Quizá debía recomendarle que se comprara un celular. Aunque pensándolo mejor no debía preocuparse por él porque si había alguien en el mundo que podía cuidarse solo era él. ¿Pero si estaba perdido y no sabía cómo volver? La chica se dejó caer en el sofá y mil cosas invadieron su mente. ¿Estaría bien Grimmjow? ¿Habría traído todo lo necesario de la tienda? Y quizá lo más importante de todo: ¿Qué había pasado con ella esa tarde? ¿Por qué había visto a Kurosaki-kun? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza otra vez al recordar la sensación de verlo de nuevo y la enorme tristeza al darse cuenta que era su imaginación.

—Kurosaki-kun… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Grimmjow. La chica se incorporó en su asiento y con una leve sonrisa de alivio lo saludó:

—Hola Grimmjow, ¿dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada.

—No veo por qué. Sabes que nada va a pasarme.

—Aun así. ¿Qué tal que estabas perdido? —Al ver la preocupación en la cara de la joven, el peliazul recordó las palabras de la anciana y de inmediato las sacudió de su cabeza. Esto no significaba nada, no es como si ahora fuera a caer rendido de amor ante ella. Sólo estaba agradecido y eso era todo.

—Gracias—Dijo él poniendo la caja de chocolate frente al sorprendido rostro de Orihime.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó tomando la caja.

—Sólo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero si no te gusta me lo llevo y punto.

—No, claro que me gusta. Gracias por pensar en mí. —La chica lo miró con una bonita sonrisa mientras desenvolvía su regalo.

—No hay de qué. —Grimmjow también sonrió mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara al ver a la emocionada joven.

XoXoXoXo

Una nueva explosión se escuchó en las instalaciones del Onceavo escuadrón. Tal parecía que una guerra estaba teniendo lugar ahí; sin embargo, la realidad era que el Capitán Zaraki estaba muy contento de haber conseguido su revancha contra Ichigo. Lo que no había entendido es que ese era un simple entrenamiento y no había necesidad de que alguno de los dos terminara muerto.

—¿Qué pasa Ichigo? ¿Ya estás muerto? —Preguntó Kenpachi con una sonora carcajada al ver que Ichigo no se levantaba de entre los escombros que solían ser un muro.

—Maldito, ¡claro que no! Pero creo que ya fue suficiente, a este paso lo único que quedará de tu escuadrón será un cráter en el suelo. —La respiración de Ichigo era agitada mientras se apoyaba en Zangetsu.

—¿No será que lo que tienes miedo de que termine como cráter seas tú?

—¡Pues sí! ¡Quiero hacerme más fuerte, pero también quiero regresar a mi casa con vida!

—¡JA! Me importa un carajo lo que quieras. De aquí no te vas hasta que alguno de los dos esté muerto.

—Vaya, vaya Capitán Zaraki. Aprecio mucho el empeño que pone en el entrenamiento de nuestro amigo Ichigo, pero no creo que sea necesario que lo mate. —Comentó Kyoraku sentándose en una de las pocas bancas que quedaban de pie, seguido de Nanao.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kyoraku? ¿Viniste a ocupar el lugar de Ichigo? —Le ofreció Kenpachi con una sonrisa casi desquiciada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Vine a ver si podíamos compartir un trago o dos de sake, ya sabe, para darle un respiro a nuestro joven amigo. —Ofreció Kyoraku con su eterna actitud relajada.

—Ah, está bien. De todas maneras ya está casi muerto, así no es divertido. —Dijo señalando con la cabeza al pelinaranja que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—¿¡Y cómo querías que estuviera después de 24 horas de pelear sin parar!?

—¿Y traes suficiente sake para los dos? Porque la otra vez me tocó a mí poner la bebida.

—No sabía que tuviera tan buena memoria Capitán Zaraki, pero parece que no hay suficiente ni para mí. ¿Ichigo-kun podrías hacerme un favor? Ve a mi oficina y trae todo el sake que puedas. Está en mi caja fuerte; ven para que te diga la contraseña.

Después de escuchar que la contraseña era el día en que había visto por primera vez a su teniente, Ichigo se dirigió a la oficina. Una vez que estuvo ahí comenzó a buscar la dichosa caja fuerte. ¿Le habían dicho la contraseña y no dónde encontrarla? Quizá esa pregunta era un poco tonta, pero él no tenía ni idea de cómo sería la dichosa caja tomando en cuenta la personalidad del capitán y que en su oficina nada era lo que parecía. Con fastidio comenzó a buscar la caja por todos lados, incluso dentro de los cajones pero nada. Lo que sí encontró fue un sobre idéntico al que le entregaba cada dos semanas con las fotos de Orihime e imaginando que ese era el correspondiente a esta vez, impaciente lo abrió.

De inmediato su ceño se hizo más profundo y una expresión furiosa se hacía cada vez más presente con forme pasaba las fotografías. En ellas se podía ver a Orihime caminando muy alegre al lado de un tipo cuyo rostro no se veía, en otra se le veía tomando su mano, al parecer la ayudaba a levantarse y en otra incluso la estaba cargando. En ninguna de ellas la chica se veía asustada o atemorizada. Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar de verlas; apretando los puños y dejando el sobre y las imágenes botadas en la mesa salió corriendo de la oficina decidido a reclamar lo que era suyo.

**XoXoXoXo**

**¿Qué les pareció? Seguro el final los dejó picados, ¿verdad? Jejeje. Sé que los capítulos han estado muy Grimm/Hime, pero no se preocupen ya se acerca el momento del reencuentro definitivo, pero mientras en el próximo capítulo habrá un regalo muuuuuy Ichihime, espero no tardarme tanto porque de hecho, ese fue uno de los primeros capítulos que pensé. *u***

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o lo que sea. De verdad, no saben cómo me hace feliz saber que cuento con su apoyo a través de un review.**

**De antemano les agradezco y espero ansiosa sus reviews.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
